The Reality of It All
by Shinjutsu no Uta
Summary: SessXKag Inuyasha wants Kikyo and Kagome overhears it and runs into the person she least expects. Why was he there and what does he want with Kagome. Read and Review Please!
1. Choices

_**I Do Not Own Any Of The Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 1**

**Choices**

Kagome had been searching for jewel shards with Inuyasha for 5 years. Kagome was 20 years old and had graduated High School. The jewel she held was half way completed so the battle with Naraku was drawing near. As of lately Kagome and Inuyasha had been drifting further apart. Kagome kept thinking of what she would do after this was all over. Would she go back to her time and pretend it never happened or would she visit from time to time. Kagome was now walking from the well when she noticed Inuyasha with Kikyo.

_'What is she doing here?'_ Kagome thought.

"Kikyo I have decided to choose you over Kagome as my mate." Inuyasha's words were like a sledgehammer to her heart.

_'Did he just say what I think he did?' _Kagome thought as she fought to hold back tears.

"Yes Inuyasha. I would be honored to become your mate." Kikyo's response was the last straw.

_'He did.' _Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the well. Kagome ran blindly not caring where she went as long as she was away from him. She soon ran into something or rather somebody. She looked up only seeing two golden eyes and nothing more. Not realizing it was Sesshomaru she slapped him. She pulled away wanting to run again but found she was being held by her wrist.

"You will refrain from doing that again."

"What?"

"I do not repeat myself." Kagome then looked up finally realizing her mistake. She had just slapped Sesshomaru.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were Inuyasha."

"I know very well who you thought I was. Never again confuse me with that half-breed."

"I am sorry that I offended you."

"Your apology is accepted but may I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you still love Inuyasha after what he has put you through?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do not question me."

_'She is really quite a strange girl. Maybe I should bring her home for Rin.'_

Kagome shuddered under his intense gaze. If Sesshomaru had not been holding her wrist she would have left long ago.

"Do you wish to stay with Inuyasha?"

Kagome was silent.

"You are trying my patience."

"No, I hate Inuyasha."

"You will come with me then."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will come whether you want to or not."

"Let me go now!"

"You are going to come with me or you can go back to Inuyasha. Which do you prefer?"

"I want to go home. Please...just let me go." Kagome had tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru then did the unthinkable. He pulled Kagome close letting her cry until she pulled away.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yes...thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me come with you."

"So you have finally decided."

"Yes."

"You will do as I order and address me as either Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama. Now we will go to my castle."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. But will we be walking?"

"No." Sesshomaru then picked Kagome up bridal style and took to the air.

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten back to Kaede's a while ago but had not noticed Kagome was gone. He kept thinking about him and Kikyo and what things would be like between them and of course how he was going to tell the group.

"Inuyasha have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh."

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"No and besides when did I become her keeper."

"No but you are her friend."

"I guess I'll go look for her." Inuyasha then left the hut and sniffed the air to follow Kagome's scent. Then he got to a certain spot where her scent was close to the area he and Kikyo had been talking. He ran faster hoping to find her soon so he knew she had not heard him. He got to a spot where there was the scent of salt and Sesshomaru.

_'Why was she crying and why was my brother here?'_ Suddenly their scents just stopped. Inuyasha became more than just a little scared. Inuyasha raced back to his friends. All the while thinking about why Kagome could have been crying and why she was with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha suddenly burst into the hut.

"Kagome has been kidnapped."

"What!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kagome's scent mixes with Sesshomaru's scent and then vanishes."

Everybody gasped. They had to find her before something bad happened but how would they find her.

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep soon after Sesshomaru had left the ground. They flew for several hours until they reached their destination and the sun was beginning to rise. Kagome began to stir when Sesshomaru landed. Her eyes fluttered open and she wondered where she was. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and remembered immediately what happened and where she was. Sesshomaru watched the emotions play across her face confusion, sadness, and then realization. Sesshomaru put Kagome down on her feet. All of a sudden two people came running out the doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin squealed.

"My Lord." Jaken spoke and then bowed.

Kagome went unnoticed for the moment. She was still unsure why she had come and why Sesshomaru asked her to.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru said in his even tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is she?" Rin asked pointing to Kagome who was still deep in thought.

"This is Kagome. She is going to be our guest for a while."

"But she is but a human Milord." Jaken squawked.

"Jaken have a room for her set up."

"Yes Milord." Jaken then ran back to the castle. Sesshomaru walked toward the garden and motioned for Kagome to follow. Kagome followed with Rin close by. The garden was bursting with flowers. Kagome noticed that Rin was already walking around checking the flowers. Sesshomaru sat under a tree with his back resting on the tree's trunk. Kagome walked over to the tree and stood with her back to the tree also.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You wished to leave the half-breed."

"That cannot be the only reason."

"You will also be watching over Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

_'She is learning quickly but I do wish she would resist a little.' _Sesshomaru then stood and walked toward the door. Rin noticed and pulled Kagome forward to follow Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Where should we look first?" Inuyasha did not know exactly where the castle was.

"How about in the west!" Shippo practically yelled.

"I know that." Inuyasha said controlling his anger.

"Maybe you should as somebody." Sango reasoned.

"No, we'll find it on our own."

Sango walked along quietly trying to figure out why he insisted that he could find it when he didn't know if he could. Sango then felt a hand rubbing her butt.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled. Soon following was a thud made by Miroku getting hit by hiraikotsu.

"Would you two knock it off?" Inuyasha said.

"We should make camp here it is starting to get dark." Sango said looking toward the setting sun.

"I'll be back guys." Inuyasha said as he saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

Sango and Miroku noticed that he left the group more and more often but were not completely sure where he was going. They knew he was going to meet somebody and they knew it was probably Kikyo but they couldn't be absolutely sure.

* * *

**Hey guys...Hope you liked it cause I wanted to do a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic because it requires more creativity so there is the first chapter and I am making plans for the second chapter already. Thanks**


	2. Sleepless Night

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 2**

**Sleepless Night**

Kagome woke in an elegant four-post bed made of oak with green silk sheets. The room was a forest green with oak carvings on the walls. Kagome looked to the window and saw that the sun had just barely risen.

_'That is odd. I am usually never up this early.'_

_'It's probably because you're in SESSHOMARU'S castle.'_

Kagome quickly got up from her bed and walked to a trunk that held the kimonos she was told to wear. She looked through them until she found the perfect one. It was sage colored with pink sakura blossoms all over and a pink obit to tie it closed. She dressed and was brushing her hair. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagome called.

"You are up good."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru I am."

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and saw her kimono. He nodded his approval of her choice before leaving. Kagome resumed getting herself ready. She then pulled her hair up in a bun with two pieces of hair hanging by her face. She thought that she looked rather nice. Then a very excited Rin knocked on her door before running in. She hugged Kagome tightly before grabbing Kagome's hand. Rin led Kagome to a dining room with blue silk coloring the room. It had a beautiful oak table with dog paws for feet. Kagome saw that there was a place set for her on the right of Sesshomaru with a waiting Rin at his left. Kagome quickly sat down and food was set in front of her. Sesshomaru remained quiet, as did Rin.

"You have a lovely home Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank You."

"Why is this room blue? It kind of makes me feel a little sad."

"You will refrain from asking any further questions Miko."

Kagome was pissed now and Sesshomaru knew it.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me not miko, wench, girl, woman, or bitch. So please call me by my name."

"Rin would you please leave."

Rin ran swiftly out of the room.

"Bitch! You are in my house so you will be called whatever I see fit. Now you will be punished."

"Who the hell do you think your talking to? I am not a servant you bought. I came on my own and can leave whenever I wish."

"I am talking to my brother's wench nothing more. You may have come here willingly but you will never leave." Sesshomaru gave no room for argument and was soon behind Kagome with his hand in her hair. He was thinking about the worst possible punishment. He liked her fiery spirit but did not like her anger directed toward him. Sesshomaru heard her heart beat louder and faster. He couldn't believe she was not actually afraid of him. Kagome's scent told him she was only a little nervous.

"Why do you not fear me?"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done so. When you fought Inuyasha you could have overpowered him easily but you did not. Besides why should I be afraid of you when death is a welcome thought?"

"Why do you wish for death?"

"There is nothing to live for...Inuyasha hates me and if I die then Kikyo would get her soul back and become a real person again and then Inuyasha would be happy."

"There is Rin."

"But she has you and...and I will be rejoining my group after my stay with you."

"You are right."

"About what?"

"About me wanting to kill you... But you are wrong about Rin having me."

"May I go to my room now?"

"Yes, but you will teach Rin after lunch."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome left leaving only Sesshomaru in an empty room. Sesshomaru soon left the dining hall to work in his study. Sesshomaru was seated at his desk thinking about what had just happened to him.

_'Why did I not punish her?'_

_'She is too beautiful to punish physically.'_

_'Yeah she is...I mean no.'_

_'Just admit you really like her.'_

_'No I don't like her at all.'_

_'Yes you do.' _

_'No I don't.'_

_'You know your growling right.'_

_'Damn you. Who are you anyway.'_

_'Your conscious.'_

_'Well you need to leave.'_

_'I will but only for right now. I will be back.'_

_

* * *

_

The group had been traveling since around sunrise and Sango was not very happy. Sango couldn't believe how slow they were traveling.

_'This is irritating. We can't travel at our normal pace because of Inuyasha's dead bitch.'_

**FLASHBACK**

_Inuyasha had just run off from camp._

_"Where is he going?" Sango asked._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Miroku answered trying not to make Sango feel stupid._

_"No."_

_"He is going to see Kikyo."_

_"Kagome's been kidnapped and all he care's about is somebody who is already dead."_

_"I'm not happy about it either Sango... But it is his decision."_

_"Well when Kagome comes back Inuyasha will have to stop his little visits."_

_"No I won't." Inuyasha said coming into the clearing._

_"Why is that?" Sango asked._

_"Kikyo is going to join our group because she is going to be my mate." Inuyasha then pulled Kikyo into the clearing beside him._

_When did this occur?" Miroku asked._

_"The night that bitch was kidnapped."_

_"Inuyasha you bastard! **Kagome **wasn't kidnapped she... She left on her own." Sango yelled finally coming to a conclusion._

_"That bitch would not go to my enemy. She would never betray me."_

_"She might have seen you didn't love her and could have gone to your brother thinking she could have the next best thing." Kikyo said this as if it were a fact._

_"Kikyo you bitch. Kagome would never do such a thing." Sango was pissed and they all knew it._

_"Either way... The only way to find out is to find Kagome and ask her why she left." Miroku was trying to calm them._

_"Miroku is right but that whore is not traveling with us."_

_"Kikyo is going to travel with us and you who do not show her the proper respect will die."_

_"It is getting late Inuyasha. We should get some rest so that we may leave at sunrise." Kikyo announced._

_"Yes my love."_

_Sango walked to the other side of the camp to get away from Kikyo. Miroku went over to Shippo who looked to be asleep. Kikyo and Inuyasha slept in a tree high above the group._

**END FLASHBACK**

Here they were resting again so that Kikyo's body could be replenished with souls.

_'If Kagome were here Kikyo would be alone.' _Sango thought with hate.

Shippo had heard everything the night before and nobody but Sango knew this. Sango had seen his expression when Inuyasha called Kagome a bitch.

"How far are we from Sesshomaru's castle?" Miroku asked.

"Not far. At this pace about two days."

"Well Miroku, Shippo, and I will go ahead."

"Why?"

"So that we can talk to her."

"I guess but Kikyo and I will stay here. Kagome can come to me. If she says she went willingly tell her I expect and apology. Be back within a week or I will come after you."

Sango nodded and hopped on Kirara with the others. It was starting to get dark so she figured they would reach the castle around sunrise.

* * *

Kagome could do nothing but think about Sesshomaru. The way his silver hair looked like silk and his eyes looked like the sun itself.

_'Just admit it you think Sesshomaru is a total hottie.'_

_'No of course he's not. He is an evil killing machine.'_

_'You know that's not true. He only does that as part of his job.' _

_'Well I can't sleep so I'm going for a walk.'_

Kagome left her room and walked until she came to a pair of metal doors. There was a giant dog molded into one of the doors.

_'This must be Sesshomaru's room.'_

_'Yep. I wonder what he sleeps in.'_

_'Stop that!'_

The doors suddenly opened and an angry Sesshomaru came out. He was wearing his normal clothes thankfully.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing why?"

"You have been standing out here for an hour."

"I am so sorry."

"Why are you up at this hour anyway?"

"I could not sleep."

"Why could you not sleep?"

"I do not know. I will just go walk somewhere else since you were sleeping."

"I will walk with you since I cannot sleep either."

"I am sorry for keeping you from sleep."

"I could not sleep before you came to my door."

"All right."

"Let us go to the garden then."

Sesshomaru had started walking and Kagome followed. They went down several halls and then were finally outside. Kagome walked to the roses and smelled one before sitting in the grass. Sesshomaru watched what Kagome did and almost smiled when she sniffed the rose.

_'If she were a youkai then she would be able to smell it from here.' _Sesshomaru then sniffed out her scent. She smelled like strawberries with a small hint of rose. He could not smell anything but her and he was enjoying what her scent did to him. Sesshomaru was so tuned into her scent that he didn't see that she was looking at him.

"Are you ok Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"That is none of your concern."

They sat in silence for a while just taking in the view. Kagome was enjoying the fresh air and was now getting more than a little tired.

"Well I am going to go back to my room."

"Your friends will be here at sunrise."

"What! Please tell me Inuyasha is not with them."

"Inuyasha is farther away and has stopped."

"I am not going back with Inuyasha."

"You will have to eventually...but I have to wonder why you are willing to stay with me."

Kagome just shrugged and got up to walk to her room. Kagome was going up the stairs and tripped on a stair leading to the doors and cried out in pain. Kagome knew she did something to her ankle but tried to walk anyway. She got to her feet and took a step immediately falling.

"Damn! Why do I have to be so clumsy?"

"Because you are human. Now I will have to help you to your room."

"I wasn't talking to you. And further more I do not need your help."

"You are getting my help whether you want it or not."

"Besides why do you care what happens to me?"

"Rin would get upset."

Kagome yawned showing how tired she had become. Sesshomaru chose then to pick her up bridal style and head toward the doors. Sesshomaru soon noticed she had fallen asleep and wondered how she could be so trusting. Sesshomaru laid Kagome in her bed and inspected her ankle. It was going to be fine in a day or so. Sesshomaru then went to his room and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru woke at sunrise to see Kagome already outside greeting her friends. Sesshomaru quickly dressed and went to greet the new arrivals. He could not recall their names but knew they were friendly. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome wasn't limping or anything so she must have heeled herself with her miko abilities.

"Welcome to my home."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. It is a pleasure to be here." Miroku stated.

There was nothing but silence.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce all of you. This is Houshi-Miroku, Sango the demon exterminator, and Kirara." Kagome pointed each one out to Sesshomaru who nodded his head.

"It is nice to meet you."

Kagome was shocked that Lord Sesshomaru was actually being nice to her friends.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"I am right here mother." Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Why did the kit call you mother?" Sesshomaru asked a little uneasy.

"I adopted him as my son."

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVED GOING ONLINE TO SEE A COUPLE MORE REVIEWS. IF I DON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT QUICKLY IT IS BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON MY OTHER FIC BUT I WILL TRY TO HURRY. WELL ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME CAUSE I AM ALREADY THINKING ABOUT REWRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT AM NOT SURE. YOUR REVIEWS WILL DETERMINE IT. WELL REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. It's Time

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Sorry guys that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out but I have been busy and my muse decided to take a vacation...He got back a couple days ago with all these ideas for me so I'm hoping it won't take so long to put up the next chapter...Thanks for all the Reviews on the past chapters...Well anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**It's Time**

Kagome was in Sango's room after having shown her other two friends their rooms. She needed to talk to Sango but couldn't fid the right words. Sango was having a similar dilemma. She needed to tell Kagome about Inuyasha and Kikyo but needed to put it gently.

"Kagome why did you leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right. Well then why go with Sesshomaru?"

"He offered."

"Kagome I'm only going to ask this once. Do you like him?"

"I don't know what my feelings for him are but he is easy to get along with."

"Ok. That is a vague enough but answers my question."

"Why didn't Inuyasha come with you guys?"

"Umm...So how are you?"

Sesshomaru had been listening in on their conversation hoping to learn something new about Kagome. He knew the demon slayer was avoiding the questions.

"Fine Sango but answer my question!"

"Ok...He stayed behind with Kikyo."

"What!" Kagome was holding back tears.

"She joined the group a day or two ago."

"I can't go back."

"But Kagome."

"No!" With that Kagome ran out the room right into a surprised taiyoukai. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome as she finally let her tears fall. Sango came walking out soon after and was about to speak when Sesshomaru held up a hand to silence her. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and walked toward the outdoors. He stopped when he reached his private garden. He sat down and relaxed before he did anything else. Sesshomaru hooked his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. Kagome was surprised at his gentleness toward her.

"Tell me what is wrong." Sesshomaru said knowing what was wrong but knew she needed to talk about it.

"You would think it is stupid."

"No I will not."

"Well...Inuyasha stayed behind to be with Kikyo."

"And this upset you."

"Yes of course it did...he knew I loved him and he still did this."

"Well he is not worth your love."

"No. I was stupid...And"

"You are not stupid."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I know how it feels when you love somebody and you get hurt by them."

"Who did that to you?"

"THAT shall remain a secret."

"Oh come on I told you."

"Yes but you are more nosey than I am."

"I am not nosey you jerk."

"Now I know why my half-brother did what he did. You are entirely to nosey and difficult not to mention to emotional." Sesshomaru soon regretted saying that, as he could smell the salt coming from Kagome who was now looking at the grass. He knew he went too far.

"Now...I know what you...and I-Inuyasha...Have in common...You are both...S-sick...b-bastards who hurt people without a second glance." Kagome got up and started to walk away but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. Kagome tried to pull away but he would not let her get away.

"Please don't leave...I...a-am...s-s-sorry."

"Then why did you say it?" Kagome jerked her wrist away and ran toward the castle leaving a shocked Sesshomaru.

_'Why did I say that.'_

_'Because you can't get close to her.'_

_'Yeah your right.'_

_'I always am.'_

* * *

The next day came and Kagome was avoiding Sesshomaru. She did not want to see him afraid that she would cry again. She was in Sango's room talking with her friend about everything.

"Sango I have to get away from Sesshomaru."

"Well your only other option is to come back with Miroku and I."

"That might be better."

"When do you want to leave?"

"How about tonight after dinner."

"All right."

"Thanks Sango for listening."

"You're welcome." Sango then gave Kagome a hug. Kagome squeezed Sango tightly because she felt that Sango was the only person she could trust. Sango was like a sister to Kagome always giving her advice when she needed it and all.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was avoiding him. He was also avoiding her afraid that she would yell at him. 

_'I do not care what simple human thinks of this Sesshomaru.'_

_'Why not say that aloud...But I doubt you could.'_

Sesshomaru tried to say what he thought aloud but he couldn't. He did not know why but he would have liked to know. Sesshomaru walked out of the castle into his private garden. He went and sat under a sakura tree. He picked a rose and smelled it. Roses would always remind him of Kagome. He wanted to be near her to smell her unique scent and see her face but she would have nothing to do with him. But he needed to stop having thoughts about her so he could forget her. Sesshomaru had not noticed that the sun had begun to set until he smelled that his dinner was ready. Sesshomaru got off the ground and started heading towards the castle doors.

* * *

After Kagome had finished talking to Sango, Kagome went to her room to get a couple things out of her bag. She knew that Sesshomaru would more than likely laugh at her if he knew what she was doing. She knew Rin would appreciate the thought but that was only because she was a child. Kagome put the gifts in their boxes and held them close while she left her room. First she went to Rin's room and set the larger box on her bed. Then she went to a window to see if she could find Sesshomaru outside. She saw him sitting on the grass by some roses. She was quite relieved to know he wasn't where se was headed. She opened Sesshomaru's study doors and slipped in. She carefully laid the smaller box with the blue ribbon holding it closed on Sesshomaru's desk. Kagome sighed after she had left the room. She saw the sun had set and knew that dinner was ready. She entered the Dining Hall and saw that everybody was already there. She quickly took her seat and began to eat as she thought of how to bring up the subject that she was leaving. 

"So when will you be leaving?" Sesshomaru directed the question toward the monk and demon exterminator.

"WE are going to leave after dinner." Kagome said emphasizing the word WE

"All right."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence except for the occasional giggles from Rin and Shippo. After dinner Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome got their things together and headed toward the castle gates. Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting for them there.

"Rin does not want Lady Kagome to leave her."

"I will be ok Rin. I might come and visit you."

"Ok."

"Goodbye Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. I hope I see you again."

"I know you will come to visit Rin. You are always welcome in my home." Lord Sesshomaru said in his usually bored tone.

"Thank You."

Kagome and her friends soon left the castle gates. They were headed toward Inuyasha not at all excited. Kagome was growing increasingly nervous the closer they got to Inuyasha. They would get back to the camp around midday tomorrow. They walked until well after midnight and Kagome happened to look at her watch. Kagome gasped after she saw the time it was 3:30am and they were still traveling.

"Hey guys I think we should make camp."

"Yes I think so too. We have been traveling a while." Miroku agreed.

On that note the group made camp and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not sleep well that night knowing that Kagome was not safely with him. Rin had found her gift from Kagome and had fallen asleep with it held tightly. Sesshomaru had not been in his study after dinner and did not plan to until the next day. Sesshomaru was lying in his bed trying to sleep but he could not so he wandered the halls finding a faint trace of Kagome's scent that led him to her room. He walked in and was overwhelmed by her scent still everywhere. He lay on the bed and was finally able to sleep. All his dreams were about her but he did not care. When he woke at sunrise he went to his room for clothes and then went to his personal hot spring. He quickly washed his hair and dried. He pulled his clothes on and headed to his study. He sat down at his desk and was about to begin working when he saw the little box. Sesshomaru picked the box up and started sniffing it. He smelled a trace of Kagome's scent all over the box and inside of the box. He opened the box and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Sesshomaru soon realized it was a letter. 

_**Dear Sesshomaru**_

_**I know that we did not get along at first and that I left on bad terms but I still think you are a good person. You helped me to escape from my problems for a while and you gave me a place to sleep and allowed me to teach Rin. I just wanted to give you a gift to thank you because words are just not enough. I hope that you and Rin never forget me because I will never forget you two. I hope to see you, Sesshomaru, really soon. **_

_**Thank you again.**_

_**-Kagome**_

After reading the letter he found a locket in the box. He opened to locket to reveal a picture of Kagome on one side and an empty spot on the other side. Sesshomaru then closed the locket and tied the leather strap around his neck and hid the locket under his clothes. He knew he would never forget her and he didn't think he wanted to.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short but it had to be written like this for my story to make sense later. Don't get mad or anything ok. Well tell me what you think and give me some suggestions. Review please.**


	4. All For Love

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 4-All for Love**

Kagome and the rest of their group arrived a day ago to find that Inuyasha and Kikyo were already mated. Kagome had been furious. She wanted to go back to Sesshomaru's and never come back. Kagome cried that night after Inuyasha had surely left.

_'Why did I believe he still loved me?'_

_'Because you didn't want to believe that you had found somebody better than Inuyasha.'_

_'I don't think I'll ever love again.'_

_'Yes you will...you already have.'_

_'What do you mean?' _Her inner voice had already left her and she was left to think of that one statement. She cried herself to sleep before Inuyasha could come back. When Inuyasha returned all he could smell was salt. He walked over to the place where the scent was strongest and noticed that it was coming from Kagome.

"I wonder what she was crying about."

"Probably a trivial matter."

"You're probably right."

"I wish I had all of my soul. Then I would actually live not dependent on the souls of the dead."

"Kagome would have to die for your soul to be complete."

"Well why don't we kill her then?"

"I don't know. You know I'll do anything for you."

"We need a plan first. We can do it tomorrow after everybody has gone to sleep."

"But what if the others wake up?"

"Then we'll just have to make sure that they are not around when it happens."

"You're so smart. That's one of the reasons I love you." Inuyasha then gave Kikyo a chaste kiss. He soon lay down with Kikyo held close to his heart. They fell asleep with dreams of death in their heads.

Kagome woke the next morning still feeling depressed. She needed somebody to hold her and tell her things would work out. She knew she could see her mother but she didn't want to feel weak. She had not seen her mother for a long time and knew her mother must be worried.

"Hey Kagome. What's wrong? You look kind of down."

"I'm just a little upset Sango. You know about Inuyasha."

"Well try not to think about it."

"Alright but if you want to go home or anywhere at all just tell me ok."

"Yeah thanks Sango." Kagome gave Sango a hug and then walked away from the group to the top of a hill.

"Hey Kagome what was wrong with you last night?" Inuyasha was asking Kagome a question without Kikyo being present.

"Nothing."

"I know something was wrong. I can tell when you're lying."

"Just leave me alone. Go back to your bitch."

"Kagome would you willingly die so Kikyo can have her soul back?"

"Absolutely not! Inuyasha you bastard! Sit Boy!"

Nothing happened. Kagome was shocked to say the least. Why did it not work?

"Yeah... About that. Kikyo took the incantation off. So it is useless against me. They are nothing more than some beads on a string." Kagome gasped. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. She couldn't control anything anymore. Kagome felt more than depressed. She felt useless. Kikyo was a priestess with more training than her. Kikyo could sense the jewel shards. Kikyo was in control of Inuyasha. Kikyo could do anything Kagome could do only better because Kikyo had more training. Nobody needed her.

"Inuyasha go away. I need to be alone for a while." Inuyasha left with a smirk on his face.

_'What am I going to do? I have nothing she doesn't...she has everything.'_

_'You don't need to seek approval or judgment from him.' _

_'And why not I love him.'_

_'He is not the one for you. Inuyasha can't let go of the fact that you and Kikyo share a soul.' _

_'Yeah I guess your right.' _Kagome got up and dusted herself off. She watched the sunset and then walked back to the group. They were gathered around the fire getting dinner ready. Kagome sat beside Shippo who was the furthest away from Kikyo and Inuyasha. After everybody finished eating Inuyasha and Kikyo went off as always while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo lay down to sleep. Kagome sat awake thinking about all that had happened throughout the day.

_'What do I do now? I have no purpose in this group. Kikyo control Inuyasha. Kikyo is a priestess with more experience than me but what about my friends. If they need me I'll stay for just a little longer.' _Kagome soon drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha and Kikyo came back to where the group was camped. They were ready to begin their plan. Kikyo lay down and pretended to be asleep. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and placed his hand over her mouth and here eyes shot open.

"Don't scream. If you make too much sound Kikyo will wake up." Kagome nodded her head in response. Inuyasha motioned for her to follow him and she carefully and quietly got up and followed. She followed him quite a ways away from the camp to an open field full of flowers.

"Inuyasha what did you wake me up for?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me so I can go back to camp and sleep."

"Kagome, I love you. I never loved Kikyo." Kagome's eyes got as big as saucers at that.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha then walked close to Kagome and embraced her. Kagome couldn't believe it. She wanted to cry and jump up and down at the same time. Inuyasha pulled a knife out of the sleeve of his robe and stabbed Kagome. Kagome gasped.

"How could you be stupid enough to believe that I would choose a copy over the original?"

Kagome collapsed onto the ground and coughed up blood. She wanted to scream from the pain but could not. Kikyo walked up to her and twisted the Knife before pulling it out. The pain was too much. Kagome was growing cold and breathing was becoming difficult and there was an almost overwhelming urge to close her eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru had felt on the edge all day. There was a voice that kept telling him to go check on Kagome. It was now late at night and no matter what he could not sleep. All of a sudden the locket Kagome had given him burned him as if on fire. He wondered why it was now so hot. He went to untie the locket but the leather strip burned and would not allow him to touch it. He now knew that he had to go see kagome to find out what was wrong with the necklace. He quickly dressed and ran in the direction that Kagome had taken. He came upon their camp and could not find her scent. He ran in one direction uncertain if it were right. He now thought something bad had happened. He stopped running when he reached an open field in which Kikyo and Inuyasha stood. He knew something was going on so he stepped closer and after five or six steps he could smell the coppery scent of Kagome's blood. He ran to her blood drenched body and the locked cooled to the normal temperature.

"Who did this to her?"

"I did." Inuyasha replied.

"Why?"

"The only way for my mate to actually live would be for Kagome to die."

"Kagome will not die today and she will not die by your hands either little brother."

"This is none of your business Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was ignoring Inuyasha because at that moment he needed to get Kagome to his castle and get her some medical attention. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and began to walk toward home but was stopped when Kikyo shot an arrow at him. He calmly stepped aside and the arrow zoomed past.

"Wench unless you wish to die today you will not shoot again."

"I have died once before and I will die again."

"Kikyo my love we will get her soul another day. He can have her but we will get her soul soon." Inuyasha said trying to keep Kikyo from getting killed. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with cold eyes.

"Enjoy her while you can Sesshomaru for she WILL die." With that said Kikyo and Inuyasha disappeared. Sesshomaru looked at the now unconscious Kagome and saw that he needed to hurry or she would indeed die. Sesshomaru ran as fast as his demonic speed would carry him and when he got to his castle he slammed the front doors open. Servants came flying down the stairs to see what had happened but when they saw Kagome and their Lord's appearance they quickly called for the castle healer. The old healer, Kazuo came down the stairs in a hurry and upon seeing the girl and smelling not only that it was her bleeding but that she was also close to death he hurried to get her lain in a room. Kagome was placed on her stomach and the back of her shirt cut so that Kazuo could begin cleaning her wound. From the amount of blood loss her surmised that it was deep and would require a lot of bed rest. He finished stitching her up and was about to put a bandage over top when he noticed Sesshomaru was still there.

_'He must care deeply for this woman. Even if she is human she is indeed powerful. But there is something about her that seems off.' _Kazuo finished his work on Kagome and turned her onto her back and was about to leave.

"Will she make it?"

"If she makes it through tonight she will. I wouldn't get my hopes up thought she has lost a lot of blood. Tonight will be difficult for her."

"I see. Have a servant bring me a change of clothes. I will stay here tonight."

"Yes my lord." With that Kazuo left the room. A servant came back with clothes and a wash cloth. Sesshomaru undressed and washed the blood that had soaked through off. He then pulled his clothes on and threw the bloody ones in the corner. He then sat down beside where she lay and began to think.

_'Why do I care if she lives or not? Its not like she is worth anything to me.'_

_'You have feelings for her. If she were to die you would be overwhelmed with grief.'_

_'I most certainly do not have feelings for a human. If she died right now I would not care.'_

_'Oh really then why did you sleep in her room the other night. Why are you sitting here worrying about her? When she left to go see Inuyasha you could hardly handle it. If she were to die you would never see her again and you would grow depressed and die.'_

_'Leave me alone. You know not of what you say.' _The voice became quiet and Sesshomaru fell asleep beside her. He now knew how little sleep he had gotten while she was gone. When Sesshomaru woke Kazuo was changing the bandages on Kagome's wound.

"How is she?"

"She will live but she needs to rest."

"That is good. How long until she has fully recovered."

"I do no know for certain."

"I see."

"My lord if its not too bold of me to ask. Why do you care what happens to this woman?"

"It is not your concern."

"Yes my lord."

"Have a servant bring me food and water." Kazuo left the room quickly and a young servant brought in a tray of fruit and a pitcher of water. She sat it on a table and bowed before leaving. Sesshomaru ate some and drank the pitcher of water and then fell back asleep. All he dreamt about was Kagome.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**

**sarabella86000 -I had that in mind and as you can see in this chapter I went with the idea. I wasn't going to at first but when I saw that one of my readers wanted me to go that direction I took that as a sign. Thanks for Reviewing too. It made my day.**

_**

* * *

**_

**It didn't take me that long to write this chapter I mean I started writing it either Wednesday or Thursday and Now I'm done. Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will write more later. Mwahaha. Sorry just thinking about what's to come later on in the story. I truly am an evil genius. REVIEW!**


	5. Lies

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 5-Lies**

Kagome slept for 5 days and Sesshomaru never left her side. It was now the 6th day and he was growing worried.

_'Why won't she wake up?'_

_'We discussed this yesterday. She needs rest. She will wake when her body is stronger.'_

_'She smells different right now and I don't know why.'_

_'Its because she is sick.'_

_'She always smells good even now she smells great. Where she smelled of roses before she now smells like Jasmine. Her scent has changed drastically.'_

He was sleeping less and less each day. Sesshomaru sat in his normal seat beside her and grabbed her hand. He soon fell asleep with his head resting in her lap.

_**

* * *

**_

Kazuo was talking to his wife who was also a loyal servant in Sesshomaru's castle.

"I have not seen our Lord in a while. Is he still in that girl's room?" Kazuo's wife was asking questions again.

"He will not leave her room. He hardly sleeps and when he sleeps he is close to her."

"Maybe his youkai has chosen her. She could be his destined mate."

"I don't know but there is something different about her. She always has a sweet scent."

"I don't know. But she looks a lot like the Eastern Lord."

"Maybe she is a distant relative."

"No. She is human and the lord is demon."

"It must just be a coincidence."

"Yeah."

**_

* * *

_**

When Kagome woke she noticed that the pain was almost gone and there was something heavy on her lap. Kagome leaned up and saw that it was Sesshomaru. Her eyes got as big as saucers when she remembered what happened. Her heart began to race and she wanted to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had been asleep but upon hearing her heart race and sensing her fear he opened his eyes and saw she was indeed awake. He already knew what she was thinking about but he didn't know how she would react to him there.

"Kagome it is alright. Inuyasha is not here. He cannot get you here."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know he isn't here but I am wondering why I am here."

"I saved you and brought you back here to heal."

"How did you know I was in trouble and why do you care if I am alive or dead."

"The locket you gave me started to burn me and so I was trying to find you to ask you why it was burning me. I could not find you at first but something led me to you."

"Oh, well I don't know why the locket did that. You did not answer my other question."

"I do not know the answer to that one. I have thought about it for the five days you slept and I still don't know why."

"Well when you find the answer I would like to know."

"I will share with you what I wish." After Sesshomaru said that statement Kagome sat there in silence for a while before responding.

"Alright."

"I will send a servant in to help you bathe."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru then left the room.

Kazuo was not far from the room and upon seeing his lord leave the room he began to worry that Kagome had died. Kazuo ran to Lord Sesshomaru surprised to see no grief in his eyes.

"She has not died Kazuo so do not worry."

"I was just concerned because you were leaving her room."

"Yes, she is awake and I would like for a servant to go and help her bathe." Sesshomaru watched the look on Kazuo's face go from disbelief to relief and then to shock. Sesshomaru walked away with a smile on the inside. Kazuo went to find a servant and found a woman whom even though a servant was beautiful. She had long brown hair with bright crimson streaks. Her eyes were a purple color. She was tall and quite thin but not to thin to be unattractive. Kazuo grabbed her and took her to Kagome's room. The woman slowly opened the door and saw Kagome sitting up with a look of deep thought in place.

"Hello, my lady, I am here to take you to bathe." Kagome took one look at the beautiful woman and knew she was a half demon. She could tell from the two tiny crimson ears on her head.

"Hello my name is Kagome. You do not have to call me lady. What is your name?"

"My name is Izumi and it is only proper to call you Lady Kagome." Something in the way Izumi spoke said that she would not do differently. Izumi walked over to where Kagome was lying. Izumi picked Kagome up with ease and walked out the door. They did not have to go far because there was a hot spring a few doors down. I zumi walked through the door and sat Kagome down. Kagome undressed and was helped into the hot spring.

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru was in his study thinking about what he was going to do.

_I cannot send her back to my brother he will surely kill her. What am I to do?'_

_'Keep her here and make her your mate.'_

_'This Sesshomaru has no interest in a mere human.'_

_'It doesn't matter.' _Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by Myouga who was obviously drinking the Lord's blood. Sesshomaru growled in warning and Myouga hopped off.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

"What do you need of me flea?"

"Simply to ask how Lady Kagome is."

"She is fine. She is awake."

"That is good. But my lord why did you rescue her?"

"I have my reasons."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Why would I have feelings for a mere human?"

"She has never feared anybody. She accepts people for who they are and she forgives people she cares about almost instantly. She does not know how to hate." At that statement Lord Sesshomaru became deep in thought again.

_'She has never shown fear or hate toward me even though I tried to kill her.'_

_'Yes because it is not in her nature to hate.'_

_'But still she is only a human. They are stupid and she... She's smart and courageous and...Beautiful. No she's not she is a stupid stinking ugly human.'_

_'Just face it you love her.'_

_'This Sesshomaru has no need for human emotions. But she is intriguing.'_

"Looks like Lord Sesshomaru is to deep in though to notice you my lady." Sesshomaru had not noticed that Izumi and Kagome had entered the room.

"I noticed now you, Izumi, may leave." Izumi bowed and soon left the room. Kagome just stood there nervous. Sesshomaru looked at her closely she was wearing a dark blue kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair was pulled back with two ringlets hanging down by her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru can you please stop staring. It makes me nervous." Sesshomaru hadn't noticed that he was staring.

"You look very lovely Kagome but you should be lying down. If you remember you are seriously wounded." Kagome was confused.

"What do you mean I'm wounded. When I bathed there wasn't a scratch on me." Sesshomaru was perplexed. How could she not have a scratch on her? It was impossible.

"Leave me." Kagome left the room as quietly as she had arrived.

_**

* * *

**_

"How long did Kagome say she'd be in her time?" Sango asked.

"She didn't say so stop asking." When Inuyasha came back to camp 5 days ago they had asked him where kagome was. He very simply told them she went home for a while. Miroku did not believe Inuyasha because Kagome would never leave without saying good-bye.

"Inuyasha maybe you should go and get Kagome." Miroku said trying to see if he could get any real answers.

"No. That wench can stay gone for all I care."

"Doesn't she have jewel shards?" Inuyasha hot forgotten about that.

"Yes but I'll get those later." Miroku was becoming more and more suspicious with every answer Inuyasha gave.

Later that evening Inuyasha and Kikyo went for a walk.

"I forgot about the shards. Damnit now we'll have to face them sooner than planned. Then the others will find out about what I did." Inuyasha was becoming frantic.

"We'll play it off as though she has been driven mad by jealousy. They will assume she is crazy and has betrayed us." Kikyo said in her coldest most manipulative tone.

"I like that idea." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her.

They woke at sunrise as usual. They had not traveled for long when Kikyo told them she sensed a jewel shard. They had been walking toward the west for around a day.

"Miroku why are we not moving faster." Sango asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. The shard must not be moving or they know who has it."

"That could be." They were very close to Sesshomaru's castle now. They would be at the gat within 2 hours...then Inuyasha would get what he wanted.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**

**Overlyobsessive240-I know Sesshomaru is out of character but that is just how I'm writing him and I'm glad you like my story so much. I always have fun writing my chapters except for if they are sad.**

**Bubbles54379-Yeah I thought about saying that Kagome was useful in some way but I might do something like that in the near future you can never tell with me. I'm glad that you like my story and think it's well organized. This is my second fanfic my first one is titled Is This Real? But it's a Kagome/Inuyasha fic. Is it that obvious that I'm inexperienced or something. **

_**

* * *

**_

**Well anyways for all you guys who reviewed Thank You. It makes me so happy to see the little you have a review messages in my email box. Well anyways I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Keep up the reviews guys.**

**Oh and if you know where I got the idea for the line 'We'll play it off as though she has been driven mad by jealousy.' I will give you a surprise. LOL. Wait and see. Oh it's from a movie/musical.**


	6. Reasoning

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 6-Reasoning**

Sesshomaru was in his private study looking at the advanced concealment spells. He knew Kagome was not completely human but he did not know exactly what she was. He was looking at an ancient book when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual tone. Kagome quickly walked in and closed the door. Sesshomaru looked up in surprise.

"How did you find this room?"

"I don't know. I just kind of sensed your presence."

"Did you know that there is a concealment spell on you?"

"No. I did not. How do you know I do?"

"Well you were seriously wounded for at least 5 days and when you woke the wound had completely healed. No human not eve a miko could heal that fast."

"We better speak with my mother. She will know the answer."

"Where do you live?"

"In Inuyasha's forest."

"I have never seen a house in that forest."

"I lived 500 years in the future."

"How do you get there?"

"Through the bone eater's well. If you wish you may come to my time with me."

"I might to see if you speak the truth."

"When will we go?"

"In 5 days."

"Thank you." Kagome went over to Sesshomaru and without thinking gave him a hug. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Kagome suddenly backed up and began to blush.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy that I did not stop and think." Kagome hurried and left the room before he could respond. Sesshomaru stood still like that for around 5 minutes and then sat down to continue his search.

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha's group was resting for the night because they figured they should be well rested for whatever was coming. By now they all knew that they were headed toward Sesshomaru's castle and they knew Sesshomaru was in possession of some jewel shards. Only Kikyo and Inuyasha knew how he got the shards.

"Miroku. I'm beginning to wonder if Kagome will ever come back."

"I have begun to wonder if Inuyasha told us the truth Sango."

"I don't know who to believe right now."

"Me neither. We better get some sleep."

"Yeah, but where's Inuyasha."

"Him and Kikyo left a little bit ago."

"All right. Goodnight Miroku."

"Goodnight Sango."

While Sango and Miroku slept Kikyo and Inuyasha plotted.

"Inuyasha you are to keep Sesshomaru busy while I kill Kagome."

"Why do you get to kill her?"

"Because you already tried and failed. Besides what about your friends? What will they do if you tried to kill her?"

"I don't know what they will do but if Kagome winds up killing you it will be your entire fault."

Kikyo didn't reply she only walked back to camp. Inuyasha followed her like a lost puppy.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome was in her room writing in her diary when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Kagome your friends are close to the castle. They will be here early tomorrow. My brother and his wench are with them also."

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are here for me am I right?"

"That would be more likely answer."

"Then I will go. I will talk to them."

"No! They will kill you."

"Why do you care?" Sesshomaru left without answering her question.

"Bastard. Can't even answer a simple question." Kagome mumbled to herself.

_'Why am I putting myself in danger on purpose.'_

_'Because you don't want anything to happen to Sesshomaru.'_

_'He's a demon. He can handle anything.'_

_'But he can't tell you how he feels.'_

_'Maybe he is in his own way. I mean he saved my life and he wants to meet my mother.'_

_'He said he wanted to go to your time. He said nothing about wanting to meat anybody.' _Kagome sat there for a while. Kagome was determined to come out of this alive. Kagome changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers to sleep.

_**

* * *

**___

Sesshomaru was having a hard time sleeping. He could not get his mind to rest.

_'What if he comes in the night?'_

_'He can't.'_

_'What if he come before I wake?'_

_'He won't I promise.'_

_'Maybe I should sleep in her room.'_

_'Probably would be best.'_

_'She wouldn't allow it.'_

_'It's your castle. You can do what you wish.' _Sesshomaru got up and went to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. He was about to turn away when the door opened to reveal a half-asleep Kagome.

"What do you need Lord Sesshomaru."

"Nothing. I came to guard you in case my ignorant half brother decides to show up."

"I'll be fine I promise."

"Well just to be safe I'm staying."

"Fine." Kagome walked back to her bed and lay down under her covers. Sesshomaru came in the room and sat in a chair. Kagome soon fell into a deep sleep. After a while Sesshomaru went into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open when he heard Kagome's heart speed up. He rushed to her side when she screamed in pain.

"Kagome wake up."

Sesshomaru got no response. Sesshomaru shook Kagome. Kagome's eyes flew open.

"Don't let him hurt me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Don't let him hurt me."

"It's all right. It was just a dream." That's when Kagome noticed she wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry. Don't worry about me." Sesshomaru was about to relax when he smelt her tears.

"What's wrong?"

He got no response.

"Kagome tell me what's wrong."

He was met with more silence.

_'She must be scared.'_

_'Comfort her.'_

_'How do I do that?'_

_'Hold her. Stroke her hair.' _Sesshomaru sat on the edge of Kagome's bed and turned toward her. He could tell that she was still crying. He pulled her into his arms and leaned his back against the headboard. Kagome was crying but not as much as she had been. Sesshomaru knew she was trying to suppress her tears.

"Kagome it's all right to cry." Sesshomaru then began to stroke her hair. Kagome started to sob uncontrollably.

"It's all right Kagome. I'll always be here for you." Sesshomaru then noticed that Kagome's breathing had grown even. Kagome was asleep. Sesshomaru lay down with Kagome still in his arms. Sesshomaru was shocked at how natural it felt to hold her and lie next to her. Sesshomaru soon fell into the deepest sleep he had ever had.

Kagome began to wake and felt warmth behind her. She scooted closer to the warmth but felt something on her waist move. She turned to see a sleeping Sesshomaru. He looked to be in a deep slumber. Kagome was surprised how right it felt lying next to him. Kagome reached out and began stroking Sesshomaru's hair. Kagome went to touch the crescent moon on his forehead but a had gently gripped her wrist. Kagome gasped.

"Do not touch this Sesshomaru."

Kagome didn't say anything but on the inside she was seething.

_'How dare he say that to me. He's the one lying next to me with his arm draped over my waist.' _

Kagome moved to get out of bed but the arm around her waist kept her still.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Do not touch this Kagome."

"Do not mock me."

"I will do as I please but really would you mind letting go?"

"If you will tell me what you dreamt last night that was so horrible?"

"I will not share my nightmares."

"Then I won't let you go."

"That is perfectly fine with me. I am not the ruler of these lands with a reputation for hating humans. Yet you're in the same bed with one."

Sesshomaru was silent.

_'She has a point but I do not care about my reputation as she put it.'_

_'Then tell her that don't just lie there with that look on your face.'_

_'You should really learn when to be quiet.'_

"I do not care about what others think. I can be the only true judge of myself."

"That may be so but... Why do you watch a human child even though you despise them?"

"She is a child who knows nothing of how the regular human act."

"I see. Now that this conversation is over we should probably get out of bed."

"There is no reason why."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"That is true." Sesshomaru then slowly slid his arm off of Kagome. Kagome shivered in delight at the feeling of his skin moving across hers. Kagome got up and went to her dresser to retrieve new clothing. She suddenly heard Sesshomaru's smooth baritone behind her.

"Today's events require you to wear this." Sesshomaru reached over her should to retrieve a set of miko garb. Kagome looked at these clothes and saw Kikyo in almost the same outfit. Kagome wanted badly to turn the offer down but could not.

"Thank You." Kagome finally said. Sesshomaru could tell something was wrong because of her aura of sadness but didn't know why.

"Does it not please you?"

"It's lovely..."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Kikyo wears the same outfit."

"No she does not."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru turned the shirt over to reveal a crescent moon the same color as the one on his forehead.

"This outfit is very different from my brother's wench's is it not?"

"I suppose you are right." Sesshomaru suddenly felt her aura of sadness dissipate to be replaced by one of happiness. Kagome began to walk toward the door but was blocked by a certain youkai.

"I need to bathe before I dress."

"I did not dismiss you."

"Fine. Dismiss me so I can bathe."

"After you bathe you are to join me in my study."

"Yes my lord."

"You are dismissed." Kagome quickly left the room and headed toward the Hot Springs. Sesshomaru left the room and walked toward his own bedroom.

_'Why does she drive me so crazy?'_

_'She is a beautiful and pure woman.'_

_'You forget powerful and smart and also she is not beautiful...she is gorgeous.'_

_'You are in love with her aren't you.'_

_'I do not know what I am feeling for her right now. I have some feelings but I do not know what they are.' _Sesshomaru was now dressed in his usual clothes with his armor in place.

* * *

Kagome had already arrived in the bathing room and was now soaking in the hot springs.

_'How can Sesshomaru make me feel that way?'_

_'He is Inuyasha's older brother. They look almost identical'_

_'They are completely different people though.'_

_'They may be different but they still look a lot alike.'_

_'How he looks does not cause this feeling. It is his smooth baritone, which flows over me like silk.'_

_'That voice is pretty good.'_

_'Yes it is very nice.'_

_'You're in love aren't you.'_

_'I do have feeling for him and they are similar to those I felt for Inuyasha but yet...They are somehow different.'_ Kagome quickly finished her bath and dressed in the outfit that now reminded her of two people. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and went to Sesshomaru's study. Kagome stopped in front of the door and was about to knock when his voice came. "Come in." Kagome opened the door and slipped inside quietly closing the door. Kagome sat in the chair that sat opposite him.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"We need to discuss what you will do in battle."

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait I was really busy with schoolwork so bear with me if it takes a while. I do appreciate all the reviews I get and I thank each and every one of you. You guys have no idea how helpful it is to know that there are people who actually like what I'm writing. Another reason for the delay is that my home life is getting pretty bad right now cause of certain circumstances that are beyond my control. But you certainly don' want to hear about that. Well anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll keep up the chapters as best I can. **

**All my love and appreciation,**

**A.B.K. **


	7. Always

_**Last Time:**_

**_I do have feeling for him and they are similar to those I felt for Inuyasha but yet...They are somehow different.'_ Kagome quickly finished her bath and dressed in the outfit that now reminded her of two people. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and went to Sesshomaru's study. Kagome stopped in front of the door and was about to knock when his voice came. "Come in." Kagome opened the door and slipped inside quietly closing the door. Kagome sat in the chair that sat opposite him.**

**"What did you wish to talk about?" Kagome asked.**

**"We need to discuss what you will do in battle."**

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 7-Always**

"What would you like me to do?" Kagome asked.

"You will stay close to me at all times."

"Why?"

"So you won't get killed."

"Why do you care so much if I die?"

"I have my reasons."

"Is it because I can sense the jewel shards?"

"No."

"Is it because you can't stand to let Inuyasha win!"

"No."

"Is it because I'm Rin's teacher!"

"No and stop asking all these damn questions!"

"No. Not until you tell me why!"

"Never tell me no! Now do as I say!"

"Then answer my question!"

"I need you that's why!"

Kagome gasped in shock. _'Did he just say he needed me?'_

_'Yeah I think he did.'_

_'I wonder why'_

_'Ask.'_

"What do you mean you need me?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he left the study.

_'Why did I tell her that?'_

_'Because you know its true.'_

Kagome could only sit there looking toward the way he had disappeared.

_'Could he have possibly meant it that way?'_

_'Anything is possible.'_

_'Maybe it was a lie just to make me shut up.'_

_'I don't think so. You saw how he reacted after he said it.' _

Kagome finally got up and followed the direction Sesshomaru went. She found him in the dining hall with a book in his hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru please tell me what you mean when you said you needed me." Kagome said this as she walked toward the table.

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Well you can't say something like that and leave without clarifying what you mean."

"I can do as I please." Kagome was standing right beside him.

"You must tell me otherwise I will give myself to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was looking at a book of concealment spells and hoping she would leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at me." Sesshomaru kept ignoring her as if she were not there at all. Kagome reached over and grabbed the book by its spine. She pulled it away from him quite easily and hid it behind her back.

"Now look at me."

"Give that back now."

"No. Not until you tell me how you meant it."

"Do not show this Sesshomaru such lack of respect."

"Answer my question and I'll give it back." Sesshomaru stood slowly and before she could blink he was behind her. Kagome quickly pulled the book to her front. Sesshomaru reached around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"You can let me go now."

"No I cannot." Sesshomaru did not want to let her go for fear that the new sensations would go away. He turned her around so that they faced each other. Kagome forgot about the outside world as she dropped the book. Neither heard the loud boom of it fall. Kagome was lost in that of Sesshomaru and the feelings he caused. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's hand through the clothing she wore. His touch burned and made her heart feel about to jump from her chest. Kagome looked into the eyes that belonged to somebody she once loved and had to turn away from him. Sesshomaru stepped back not fully understanding the sudden change in emotions. He saw her expressions change from longing then something he could not explain then saddness and finally pain.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing that should worry you?"

"If it's enough to upset you then I need to know."

"You and Inuyasha have the same eyes."

"That may be but we are not the same."

"I know but..."

"Kagome I need you because I don't think I can live without you."

Kagome was about to respond when Jaken came in the room yelling.

"Inuyasha is here."

"Thank you Jaken. You may leave."

Jaken bowed low to the floor and then left without another word.

"Come with me Kagome."

"Yes my lord."

"You may stop calling me lord now."

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to the weapon's room.

"Kagome select a weapon."

"I only know how to use a bow and arrow."

"When this fight is over we'll have to fix that."

"Alright." Sesshomaru went to a different room and came back with a bow so dark of a blue it was almost black.

"This one should do." Sesshomaru said handing it to Kagome.

"Thank You." They left that room and went to the front door. Kagome could sense Inuyasha and he was getting really close. Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped out into the grassy lawn. Kagome followed him close behind. When they had walked past the wall around castle they spotted Inuyasha with Kikyo beside him. Kagome looked to the air to see something coming toward them. As they came closer she saw it was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo riding on Kilala. Her friends could not get any closer because of Sesshomaru's barrier around the castle. Before Kagome could do anything an arrow flew past her face. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her behind him. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and charged toward Sesshomaru who quickly pulled Tokijin out to block the attack. Kagome moved to the side and aimed her arrow at Kikyo. Before she could let go Inuyasha pushed her to the ground. He held her down and had his sword on her throat.

"Your life belongs to me." Inuyasha said right before Sesshomaru came close enough to attack. Kagome quickly got up after Sesshomaru passed. Kikyo was nowhere in sight. As Kagome moved to voice this Kikyo grabbed her.

"You'll never escape me Kagome."

"Yes I will." Kagome struggled but could not get free. Sesshomaru was occupied with Inuyasha. Kikyo pulled a dagger from her sleeve. When Kagome looked down she saw the dagger and became frightened. Kagome knew she was going to die right there.

"I'm going kill you nice and slow." Kikyo spoke as she cut along Kagome's arm. Kagome screamed in pain and felt the blood start down her arm to trickle from her fingers. Sesshomaru heard Kagome's scream shortly before he smelt the copper scent of her blood. Sesshomaru was too occupied to go save her. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha still and knew he could smell it.

"Kagome will soon be dead and then my mate will have the rest of her soul."

"Do not think I will allow her to die."

"She is dying as you speak."

"Why do you wish for her death even though you used to be in love with her?"

"My mate needs her soul simple as that. Besides why do you care if she dies anyway?"

"That is none of your business. If you must know. She is more powerful than you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a concealment spell in place so her true powers are hidden. I already know she is more powerful than your dead bitch."

"That can't be true why would she lie to me?"

"She didn't know. You say you love those two women but then you turn your back on the one who never once asked you to change who you were."

After Sesshomaru said those words Inuyasha gripped his head as if in pain and sunk to his knees. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to run to Kagome.

Kagome was feeling lightheaded.

_'Sesshomaru will save me.'_

She heard those words over and over in her head. Kikyo began to cut Kagome's other arm but was stopped by a very angry taiyoukai. Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo by her throat slamming her against a tree. He let his poison slowly seep from his claws. Kikyo began to scream in agony as the poison ate away the skin of her throat. Sesshomaru let her drop to the ground when she lost consciousness. Sesshomaru could not sense his brother within the area. Sesshomaru look to where Kagome lay in a pool of blood. He quickly went to her side. Kagome was barely awake.

"Sesshomaru j-just l-let me d-die. I c-cause only t-trouble for the p-people I l-lo-lo-love m-most." Kagome whispered this low enough for him to only hear.

"Kagome you can't die."

"I w-will die s-soon a-any-anyway."

"I will not allow it." By that time Sesshomaru had let the barrier down allowing Kagome's friends near. Sesshomaru knew in his heart that Kagome would die but he couldn't accept it. As her friends arrived Kagome looked to them and saw them all crying. Kagome gave a little smile to all of them before turning to Sesshomaru.

"I-I've a-always l-lo-loved y-you." Kagome spoke those words with her last breaths as she died. Sesshomaru knew right when she died because her body became unnaturally cold. They all watched as a blue orb came from Kagome's body. It went close to Sesshomaru and slowly moved away to go to Kikyo's unconscious form.

"Sesshomaru what about Tenseiga? Can it bring her back?" Sango said through her tears.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait I was swamped with book reports, Thesis papers, and Semester Tests. I know thisChapter is short but I figured I should probably post something before I lost reader. I know this is a bad cliffy but I will be getting the next chapter up soon. I started writing it as soon as I finished this Chapter so no need to worry. It will hopefully be up before Christmas. Please continue to read my story. Lots of love to all who reviewed.**


	8. Awakening

**Last Time:**

**"Sesshomaru j-just l-let me d-die. I c-cause only t-trouble for the p-people I l-lo-lo-love m-most." Kagome whispered this low enough for him to only hear.**

**"Kagome you can't die."**

**"I w-will die s-soon a-any-anyway."**

**"I will not allow it." By that time Sesshomaru had let the barrier down allowing Kagome's friends near. Sesshomaru knew in his heart that Kagome would die but he couldn't accept it. As her friends arrived Kagome looked to them and saw them all crying. Kagome gave a little smile to all of them before turning to Sesshomaru.**

**"I-I've a-always l-lo-loved y-you." Kagome spoke those words with her last breaths as she died. Sesshomaru knew right when she died because her body became unnaturally cold. They all watched as a blue orb came from Kagome's body. It went close to Sesshomaru and slowly moved away to go to Kikyo's unconscious form.**

**"Sesshomaru what about Tenseiga? Can it bring her back?" Sango said through her tears.**

_**I do not own any of the Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 8-Awakening**

Sesshomaru had forgotten about Tenseiga. He pulled the sword from its sheath and pointed it toward Kagome's body. Everybody saw the blue orb stop. Sesshomaru felt the sword pulse. He soon saw the demon's of the underworld looking at Kagome's body in puzzlement. Sesshomaru swept Tenseiga through the demons as well as Kagome. He saw the demons disappear but Kagome did not move. All could see that Kagome's soul was confused. Sesshomaru kneeled on the ground pulling Kagome into his arms. He held her close hoping for a miracle. Sango was crying on Miroku's shoulder, who kept his hands where they belonged. Shippo just stood there in shock.

Kazuo had come outside shortly after Kagome had died. He walked over toward the group and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"She can still be saved." Kazuo whispered this only loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"How?"

"Tell her you love her. Everybody in the castle knows you do."

"It is not proper for a lord to reveal his feelings to anybody."

"Then let the one you love die and you will follow." After saying those words Kazuo turned to Kagome's friends seeing the sadness they felt.

"Are you Kagome's friends?"

"Yes we are." Miroku answered.

"Then come with me." Kazuo said walking toward the castle. The group looked at each other for a moment and then followed the man. When they reached the inside of the castle Kazuo led the group to a sitting room.

"Why did you bring us inside the castle?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru needed a little time to think."

"Why would that be?"

"He knows how to bring her back but the problem is he won't do what need to be done with others around."

"What does he have to do?"

"He has to tell her that he loves her."

"Is he even capable of love?" Sango said with an angry tone.

"Sesshomaru may hide behind a mask of indifference but he has feelings just the same. He loves Kagome even if he doesn't let others know."

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru sat there looking at Kagome's ghostly white face. He ran his fingers through her hair noting the fact that it had lost its usual softness and shine. All of a sudden it hit Sesshomaru exactly what her death meant.

_'I'll never hear her voice again or see her odd manner of doing things. I'll never get to hold her in my arms or look into those eyes that show what she feels.'_

Sesshomaru was overcome with a deep feeling of sadness and loss. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's cheek feeling for the first time exactly how cold it was. Not caring if anybody saw Sesshomaru let one lone tear spill from his eye to slide down his cheek. Sesshomaru quickly wiped the tear away and putting his emotionless mask back in place. Sesshomaru looked to see what the orb was doing and was surprised to see that it was closer to Kagome than when he'd last seen it.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's body close enough so that he could whisper in her ear. "Kagome. I love you." After those words were said Kagome's body began to glow a brilliant blue. The cuts on Kagome's skin almost instantly healed. Sesshomaru heard Kagome's heart begin to beat a low unsteady beat. The color began to come back into Kagome's face and then Sesshomaru heard her take a deep breath. Sesshomaru could see her breathing and the light slowly dimming. Sesshomaru then looked up to see where the blue orb was and when he couldn't see it he knew that it was back inside Kagome where it belonged. Sesshomaru slowly picked Kagome up and quickly flew to his balcony. He walked over to his bed and laid her down. He moved to leave but Kagome whimpered as if in pain. Sesshomaru decided he would lay down with her and not sleep but as soon as Sesshomaru lay down Kagome unknowingly scooted closer. Sesshomaru now realized that even in sleep she showed how much she cared. Sesshomaru hesitantly pulled her so that her head lay on his chest neatly tucked under his chin. Once he was comfortable he closed his eyes and unintentionally fell asleep.

Sango was growing impatient as she sat in her chair. She kept looking at Kazuo who in return began to fidget where he sat.

"Gods I wish they would hurry and get in here." Sango said as she tapped her fingers.

"Relax they are in the castle and she is alive. We will let them rest and see them tomorrow." After Kazuo said those words Sango led out a sigh of relief and got up from her chair.

"What do you suppose we do until tomorrow?"

"Jaken will give you rooms and then you may do as you wish so long as you do not disturb Lord Sesshomaru."

"I guess that's ok. Just tell us when Kagome wakes up." Kazuo simply nodded his head.

At that moment Rin decided to come into the room.

"Hello Kazuo. Why are all these people here?"

"Hello Rin. They are here to see Lady Kagome."

Rin looked at Shippo. "Hello there Rin's name is Rin would you like to play with me?"

"My name is Shippo and yes I'd like to play with you."

Rin smiled and motioned for Shippo to follow her. As soon as Shippo took one step Rin began to run with Shippo close behind. After the children had left Jaken came in the room mumbling something about children always getting in the way.

"Jaken please get some rooms ready for the lord's guests."

"The lord would not permit smelly humans into his home. This is a trick to get me in trouble."

"The Lord will make an exception for these humans. If he gets angry I will take the blame."

Jaken looked at Kazuo in surprise before turning to the guests.

"Come with me."

Sango and Miroku followed the toad closely up several flights of stairs. Sango already knew she would get lost if she tried walking around by herself. They finally came to a stop in front of an intricately carved oak door. Jaken pushed the door open and led Sango inside.

"This will be your room. If you need anything feel free to ask one of the servants."

Sango was so stunned by the ethereal look of the room to respond. The walls were a purple color with painted cranes dancing a long the wall as if in flight. The bed looked to be made of the finest oak with sheets the color of newly fallen snow. Sango suddenly realized that Jaken and Miroku were still in the doorway.

"Thank you for this lovely room. I will see you all at dinner." Sango then closed the door and went about settling into her room.

* * *

The sheer beauty of Sango's room stunned Miroku. He now began to wonder what his room would look like. Jaken began to walk to the right and Miroku followed. They went upstairs and took many turns and then Jaken stopped in front of a darkly stained Mahogany door. Jaken pushed the door open but stayed outside of the room. Miroku slowly walked into the room and looked around. The room was painted like the night sky with a moon and many stars. Upon the oak framed bed were sheets decorated in the colors of the sunrise. Miroku cold not believe his eyes but of course knew that he was not dreaming.

"Thank You Jaken. This room is very nice."

Jaken then left the monk to his settling and went to find the children.

* * *

Shippo and Rin were outside playing a game of hide and seek when they noticed Jaken coming toward them. Rin quickly hid behind a sakura tree. Shippo lay down on the ground and could barely be seen for all the flowers. Jaken slowly walked into the field of flowers.

"Where could those children be? They have to be here somewhere." Jaken mumbled to himself. Rin and Shippo stifled a giggle as they listened to Jaken.

"Stupid stinking human girl! Stupid little trickster Kitsune! Come here now! Why does my lord torture me so? I am no babysitter." Jaken stood there for a moment and then decided it would be best to wait for the children inside. As Jaken entered the door a young servant stopped him.

"Master Jaken I was just coming to find you and get the children."

"Well you have found me but the children will be harder. What do you need?"

"I came to let you know that dinner is ready. I would also like to inform you that young Rin is behind the sakura tree and young Shippo is on the ground covered by the various flowers." As the servant finished her statement Jaken's jaw dropped and his eyes shrunk to the size of peas.

"How would you know this young servant girl?"

"I saw them from the castle window."

"Rin! Shippo! Get over here now! It is time for dinner!" Jaken yelled loud enough for the children to hear. Jaken watched as the two came out of the hiding places. He saw that the servant had indeed been right. As the children went inside Jaken began to wonder if Lord Sesshomaru would eat with them or even if Sesshomaru was alright. Maybe Kazuo had lied to him and Sesshomaru was dead. Jaken quickly tossed the last thought from his head knowing full well that nobody could kill his lord.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and wondered as to why nobody had woken him yet. As he went to sit up he became aware of the woman still sleeping ever so deeply on his chest. The day's events quickly came to him and he pulled Kagome even closer to him.

'_I almost lost her. Now that I have admitted to myself that I love her what will I do when it comes time for her to leave?'_

'_You will go on as before but with a heavy sadness in your heart.'_

'_Can I stand to lose somebody else? I wonder if there is a possibility of her knowing what I said.'_

'_We will figure this all out when she wakes up.' _Soon Sesshomaru heard a light knock on his chamber doors.

"Come in." Sesshomaru answered knowing full well that it was one of the servants.

The young servant walked into the room and stopped halfway across the room.

"My Lord do you require anything this evening?"

Sesshomaru sat there in thought for a few minutes before answering. "Yes, I would like you to bring a tray of food for Kagome and myself. Fruits will do. Also bring a change of clothes for Kagome."

The servant bowed and then left slowly closing the doors. Sesshomaru knew he needed to wake Kagome and in a nice manner but he wasn't sure as to how to go about doing such. He knew how to if they were mates but he couldn't use that particular technique. He then came up with the idea of saying her name until she woke up. He put his mouth close to her ear and spoke softly.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru grew louder ever time he said her name. After quite a few tries Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. As Kagome opened her eyes she wondered where the pain had gone. All she could remember was Sesshomaru saying he loved her but now it felt like she had only dreamt it. As she looked around the room she began to realize the room she now lay in was not her own. Where her room was green this room was black. The sheets were black except for the light blue design in the middle. She turned to the side and saw Sesshomaru leaning closely beside her.

"Sesshomaru am I still sleeping or is this real?"

"This is real and you must eat and then rest some more."

Kagome only nodded in return. Kagome saw the tray of food and new Kimono on the table across the room. She slowly moved to get out of bed but Sesshomaru placed and hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Kagome just stay in bed you are much too weak. I will get the food." Kagome was shocked at his sudden change of behavior and began to wonder what had happened. She quickly brushed it off as to him being in a good mood.

"Thank you but I should probably go to my room anyways."

"We will talk about that later. You need to eat first." Sesshomaru then went over to the table and grabbed a plate of food for Kagome off the tray. He then walked back to the bed stopping at the side where Kagome sat. Sesshomaru carefully handed the plate to Kagome who took it. Sesshomaru then went back over to the table and grabbed his own plate. He then slid into bed and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. All the while Kagome thought about the words she heard but kept brushing off as a good dream.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Alright once again I am sorry for the delay. I will post the next chapter when ever it is done which will be a while because of my other fic titled Is This Real? I haven't updated that one in a long time and I owe it to the readers of that story to update pretty soon. I hope that you will understand if the next chapter is not up for a month or more. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that it was worth waiting for.


	9. Trust Your Heart

**I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 9-Trust Your Heart**

After Kagome and Sesshomaru finished eating Kagome started to question herself as to why she was there. She remembered the battle and then seeing darkness and then what she thought was a dream and then waking up here.

"Sesshomaru did I die?"

Sesshomaru looked at her in astonishment before responding. "Yes you did but I brought you back."

"How did you bring me back?"

"With Tenseiga." Sesshomaru knew that if she remembered anything she would say it now when he was lying."

"Then it was just a dream." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What was a dream?"

"Its stupid but." Kagome giggled. "I had a dream that you said you loved me. It was a really short dream so I wasn't sure."

"It wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after you died there was a blue orb that came out of you and I tried to use Tenseiga but it didn't work. Kazuo came out and told me that the only way to bring you back was to tell you how I truly felt about you."

Kagome gasped in astonishment. "Do you really and truly love me?"

"Yes of course I do. I may not show it but I do."

"Alright. We should really go downstairs and see if everybody is ok."

"They are all alright and besides it is very late. They will probably have all gone to bed by now."

"Thank you for saving me but I think I should go to my room." Kagome knew that this was the wrong thing to say but she couldn't help but feel as if it were the only way to keep from getting her heart broke again.

"Kagome is that all you can say. I just told you I loved you and you have made no comment on it. Are you afraid that I'll leave you like Inuyasha did for his whore?" Sesshomaru said this as his anger toward the hanyou grew. If Inuyasha had made it so that Kagome could not love anymore then Inuyasha would have to die.

"I'm going to my room now. I will talk to you tomorrow Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kagome if you leave this room now you must leave the castle forever! I saved you from death more than once and I will not do it again even if it means my life."

"Yes my lord. I will leave in the morning with my friends." Kagome then got up and left the room. She walked to her room and when she walked in the room she was overcome by sadness. She knew that she couldn't take back her words but she couldn't let him know how she felt just yet.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe this girl. He had saved her life at least twice and now she was becoming an unemotional doll. Kagome was beginning to remind him of Kikyo. They both loved Inuyasha and they had both died but Kikyo got Inuyasha in the long run. Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for comparing the two people. Sesshomaru got up and dressed in new clothes and then went to his private study. When Sesshomaru opened the door he saw Kazuo sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Kazuo what do you need of me?"

"Sesshomaru I know what happened in your room. I know what you said and I know you didn't mean it."

"I meant every word that I said. You have no idea how much I really care for her." Sesshomaru said this as he walked toward his desk.

"Everybody knows that you love her. The proof of that is in her living itself."

"She does not feel the same and she said so herself."

"What she says and how she feels are two different things. Inuyasha repeatedly said he'd never leave her and all even said he loved her but then he went to Kikyo. She doesn't trust you with her heart because she fears you will do the same."

"She knows that Inuyasha and I are two different people. She knows that I won't do that to her."

"How can you be sure she doesn't think you'll leave her? Have you asked her?"

"No I haven't asked her and besides she is leaving in the morning."

"She will not be leaving in the morning. She cannot leave this place without hurting herself. Deep down she knows that she loves you otherwise you simply telling her that you loved her would not have worked."

"Are you saying that you weren't for sure it would work?"

"No I am simply saying it wouldn't have if she didn't love you."

"So you knew she loved me. How long have you known?"

"I have known ever since you brought her back after Inuyasha tried to kill her"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I thought it was something you should learn on your own. I can't hold your hand all through your life."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before standing and walking toward the door. "Kazuo you are my oldest and dearest friend. I hope you are right in your thoughts about Kagome." Sesshomaru then went out the doors and into the hall. Sesshomaru became lost in his thoughts of whether he should go to Kagome now or wait until tomorrow. Before he knew it he was in front of Kagome's door with his hand poised to knock. He slowly put his arm back by his side and then went to turn around.

'_What am I doing here?'_

'_You are getting the woman you love back.'_

'_She doesn't want me so why push it?'_

'_She wants you but you have to give her time.'_

'_I guess but what should I say?'_

'_Just tell her that you were wrong and that you really care.'_

Sesshomaru nodded his head to himself and then turned back to the door. He knocked on the door and stood there awaiting a response. When the door opened he could see the tear streaked face of Kagome.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"May I come in?"

"Sure this is your home."

Sesshomaru walked in the room and was overcome by the smell of salt and sadness. He walked over to a chair and sat in it. He watched as Kagome did the same.

"Kagome I am sorry that I lost my temper with you."

"It is fine. I will be out of here in the morning."

"I don't want you to leave. It would hurt me more if you left than if you stayed."

"Why should I stay? You say you love me but do you really mean it? Or are you like Inuyasha and say you love me just so you can stab me in the back?"

"Stay because you want too not because I want you to. I meant it when I said I loved you and I know that deep down you love me as well."

"How can you know such a thing when I've neither said nor done anything to indicate it?"

"My friend and the healer Kazuo told me how to bring you back. When I saw him earlier he said that the only way that it would have worked is if you loved me as much as I loved you."

"I will stay but I do not know for how much longer. In a few days we will go see my mother to see what kind of concealment spell is on me."

"Your friends may stay as long as they like. We will find Inuyasha and his wench and we will make them pay." With that said Sesshomaru got up from his chair and started toward the door. Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru will you stay with me tonight. I am afraid that Inuyasha or Kikyo will come back for me."

"If you like you may sleep in my chambers with me. Nobody will bother you there and there is room enough in there for more than two people."

Kagome thought for a second before nodding her head in answer. Kagome grabbed a fresh kimono from the trunk and began her walk to Sesshomaru's room with Sesshomaru following close behind.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke in a forest with a headache from hell. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He smelled blood but could not figure out where it was coming from. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was bleeding but he couldn't remember why. The last thing he remembered was meeting Kikyo by the well to tell her that it was over and then everything was blank. He heard Sesshomaru's words from earlier echoing in his head.

'_What did I do to Kagome to make Sesshomaru so mad?'_

'_You mean you don't remember?'_

'_No I don't. The last thing I remember is Kikyo.'_

'_Well maybe you should return to your brother and ask him.'_

'_No, he'd rip me to shreds the way I'm feeling. Maybe I should see Kaede.'_

'_You could do that but I know you won't get any answers from her.'_

'_Why can't you just tell me what happened?'_

'_Because even I don't know what was real and what was not.'_

'_Thanks a lot. You're just so fucking helpful aren't you.'_

'_Sure whatever you say baka.'_

Inuyasha got to his feet and started toward Sesshomaru's castle. He knew that it was a bad idea but he needed answers about what had happened. He had to know what he did to Kagome and what was going on. As he walked he began to gather strength and his wounds began to heal. Bits and pieces of his memory began to surface as the sun rose behind him. Sesshomaru's castle began to come into view just as the sun reached the sky. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the castle before giving a sigh and continuing on to the castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke as the sun began to rise. He noticed that Kagome was not in his room and began to wonder if she had left as she had stated. He hurried to go downstairs and upon reaching the dining area he saw Kagome seated there eating with her friends.

"Kagome you aren't leaving are you?"

"No, I was just eating with my friends. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course." Sesshomaru scented the air while his face turned dark. "Inuyasha is coming closer as we speak."

"Yes, I sensed him a while ago and I do know that Kikyo is not with him."

"Well I will kill Inuyasha before he gets close to you."

"No, I think we should let him speak this time." As Kagome said this the main doors flew open revealing a confused Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru and knew right then that what he had done to her was unforgivable even if he didn't remember. He stepped forward and into the dining room looking around at all his friends.

"Inuyasha why have you come back?" Sesshomaru asked with his usual icy tone.

"I came to ask Kagome what happened? I don't remember anything past seeing Kikyo the day Kagome came back. After that it's a blur and then waking up in the field."

"Inuyasha, You and Kikyo have tried to kill Kagome twice but you know that already. You also know that I'm the only reason you didn't succeed."

"I-I tried to kill Kagome? I'd never do such a thing or would I?" Inuyasha said this as he looked at his claws and then at Kagome.

"Inuyasha you did try to kill me but I do know that you don't remember that or else you wouldn't be reacting to this information like you are." Kagome said this as she placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Kagome can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes I can but things can't go back to the way they used to be. I have moved on and you should too. You love Kikyo and so you'll never be able to stay true to anybody but her unless she is dead." As Kagome said this everybody in the room had shocked looks upon their faces except for Sesshomaru who kept his mask in place. Nobody could believe that she was actually going to forgive him.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I should have never hurt you the way I did. I hope you and I can still be friends though."

"I will be your friend on one condition. And that condition is that you must never be alone with Kikyo again for if you do I will purify your ass strait to hell." As Kagome said her last statement everybody's eyes shot to her face. Kagome's eyes had gone red and looked like she was about to kill.

"Kagome you need to calm down." Sesshomaru said soothingly in her ear. Kagome's eyes slowly changed back to their normal color and everybody but Sesshomaru was wondering what had happened. Sesshomaru knew that her inner beast wanted to be let free but couldn't get out. Kagome just stood there in shock not knowing herself what had happened.

"Sesshomaru what just happened? One second I was looking at Inuyasha through perfectly clear vision and then the next I saw Inuyasha as if he had been dropped into a bucket of blood."

"It is your inner beast trying to come out. This beast craves blood and until we get the concealment spell taken off this will happen when you get really mad. Once you are back to your true form you'll have better control over this."

"Alright but I still don't feel very good about this."

"Maybe we should go and see your mother sooner than we planned."

"Maybe we should but what about Inuyasha and my friends what will they do?"

"They may stay here and Inuyasha will stay here as well for this is a trip only you and I should take."

"Alright and when do you want to leave?"

"We should set out tomorrow." As Sesshomaru said this Miroku and Sango left the room with Shippo and Rin following close behind. Kazuo soon came to the room to get Inuyasha so as to treat the more serious of the wounds. Sesshomaru and Kagome soon left the room heading for Sesshomaru's private gardens. They stopped at the bed of roses and sat on the bench. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and watched as the gentle wind played with her hair blowing it this way and that. Kagome got up from the bench and walked over to a sakura tree touching the bark as she walked around it.

'_Do I really love him?'_

'_Of course you do but do you love him enough to let go of your fear of hurt?'_

'_I don't fear hurt. I fear the pain of loss.'_

'_Well maybe you shouldn't fear it when it comes to him.'_

'_Maybe but what if what happened with Inuyasha happens with him?'_

'_Sesshomaru has put all of his cards on the table and you are gonna ask that question now. You already know the answer to that question. It won't happen and if it does then you'll just have to get over it.'_

'_You're right I should just take the plunge.'_

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and gave him a gentle smile, which he returned with a smile of his own. Sesshomaru then walked over to the sakura tree sitting underneath it so as to be near Kagome.

"Sesshomaru you do know you look even more beautiful when you smile."

"I haven't heard such a thing before but thank you. I like it when you smile as well."

"How come you've never heard that before?"

"I do not smile often and when I do it is not in the presence of others. You are the only person I smile for." As Sesshomaru said this Kagome began to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm sure you smiled when you were young."

"As far as I know I've never smiled. I've never had anything to smile about." Sesshomaru said this as he stood up to look into Kagome's enchanting eyes.

"So how is it that you can smile around me?"

"Kagome, I've already explained that to you but it is like you haven't been listening. I love you so therefore I can relax around you." Sesshomaru said this as he grabbed Kagome's hands in his own.

"Sesshomaru I love you too but I know that this relationship will never last. I know that you will find a demoness who is worthy of you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Kagome if you truly love me then the relationship will last. We do not even know what you are yet but all I hope is that I'm worthy of you when I see you for who you really are."

"Sesshomaru what are we going to do? I love you but I'm afraid to let go and love freely because of Inuyasha."

"You just need to trust your heart and you will figure out what to do in the end." Sesshomaru then sat down pulling Kagome into his lap and tucking her head neatly beneath his chin.

'_What will I do if you ever leave me Kagome?'_

'_You won't lose her because we won't let her go.'_

'_We cannot make her stay if she doesn't want to.'_

'_Well you did hear her say she loves you right?'_

'_Yeah that's right she did say she loved me.'_

"Kagome do you really love me or did I imagine you saying that."

"I did say I loved you but that doesn't mean I'm ready to take things any further than they are right now."

"Of Course." Sesshomaru said this as a content smile spread across his face.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Thank You all for Reviewing and Yes I did it. I got a new chapter up before the new month started. I strayed from my usual technique for writing my stories. I didn't write it in a journal first and then type it on the computer. I just typed it and I think I wrote more this way. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue doing my chapters this way. I'm thinking about going back to earlier chapters and fixing them so that they sound better but I'm not sure cause then you guys would have to go back and read them cause I want to basically redo this story until this chapter. But tell me what you think and maybe you'll get a new chapter soon. Lots of Love from me to you.


	10. Kagome's World

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of the original cast.**

**Chapter 10-Kagome's World**

Sesshomaru and Kagome spent the rest of the day packing their things and getting ready for the trip they were about to take. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were staying at the castle to watch the children and keep things in order with a little help from Jaken. When it came time for dinner the children were quite sad because not only could they not play anymore but that meant that Kagome and Sesshomaru were closer to leaving. As Kagome came into the dining Hall nobody but Sesshomaru looked up to see her. She wore a red kimono with Dog demons sewn into the bottom outlined in gold. Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval upon her choice in wardrobe. Kagome then noticed that the seat to Sesshomaru's right was empty and decided to sit there. She looked at all her friend's faces and gave a deep sigh. She knew that she would have to someday leave them. Kagome was so deep in thought about everything that was going on that she didn't notice that her food had been set in front of her. Sesshomaru saw that she wasn't paying attention and leaned closer to her.

"Kagome you should eat before your friends notice you're not paying attention." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear causing Kagome to jump. Kagome nodded her head once and then began to eat. As the meal came to an end Kagome noticed that Shippo and Rin were not talking as much as they usually did.

"Rin, Shippo what's wrong?"

"Mom can't we go with you and Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked as his eyes filled with tears.

"No baby I'm sorry but you can't. You see Sesshomaru and I have things we have to get done while we are there and you children would only distract us."

"But Mom we won't distract you. We promise we won't."

"Shippo you cannot go and that is the end of it. The only reason Sesshomaru is going is because him and I have specific things we have to do while in my time."

"Fine." Shippo grumbled.

"Lord Sesshomaru can Shippo and Rin please go with you." Rin asked in her smallest voice

"No Rin there is too much for Kagome and I to do while we are there."

"But Rin will miss Lord Sesshomaru very much. Rin will also miss Kagome."

"Rin we will not be gone forever now there will be no more talk about this am I clear."

"Yes my lord." Rin said this as she began to cry. Sesshomaru catching to scent of her tears grew quite agitated. Sesshomaru had never liked a child's tears because they were so innocent and came from somebody who still did not know all the evil that lie in the world.

"Rin, Shippo go on to bed and Kagome and this Sesshomaru will be up in a few to tell you good night." As Sesshomaru said this Kagome began to look at him in question. Kagome knew that it was still a little early for the children to be in bed. As the servants began to clear the table Kagome and Sesshomaru began to walk to the Children's room.

"Sesshomaru why did you send the children to bed so early?"

"They were becoming quite irritating and so I decided to send them to bed."

"Is that the only reason? I saw Rin begin to cry and then I saw you fidget is it that her tears made you uncomfortable."

"Do not expect so much Kagome. Why would a child's tears bother me?"

"Because they are tears made by a pure person who doesn't know what we do about this world."

Sesshomaru was stunned as to how she could read him as if he were an open book. He had never revealed anything about himself that would suggest that the suggested reason was indeed correct. They continued the rest of the walk in silence not looking at each other. As they reached the children's room Sesshomaru stopped short. Kagome noticed and stopped to look at him. Sesshomaru looked to be in deep thought about something.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

"I just needed to think for a moment that's all."

Kagome nodded her head and then continued to the door. Sesshomaru followed soon after. When they went in the room Sesshomaru was overcome by the salty scent of tears. It stung his very senses and made his heart feel heavy. Shippo and Rin were sitting on the floor holding on to one another. As Kagome saw this she walked over to the children grabbing them in her arms and holding them close. Sesshomaru closed the door before going to sit on the floor beside Kagome and hold Rin.

"Rin what is wrong with you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is afraid that Lord Sesshomaru will leave Rin and never come back for Rin."

"Rin, Sesshomaru and I would never do such a thing. If we knew the well would work on you and we didn't have this urgent business to take care of we would take you. I promise that next time I go home you'll both come a long." Kagome said this as she stroked Rin's hair.

"Lady Kagome can I call you mom?"

"Why Rin?"

"Because Rin doesn't have a mother and you are so nice to Rin. I love you Kagome and I want you to be my mother." As Rin said this Kagome looked to Sesshomaru for guidance.

"Well, Rin maybe you should see if this is all right with Sesshomaru first seeing as he is your caretaker."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with the look of her unvoiced question. Sesshomaru thought about how this would look for his ward to be the "daughter" of the woman he held feelings for. He now noticed that this would work to his advantage.

"Rin you may call Kagome your mother so long as you call me your father." As Sesshomaru said those word Rin's eyes began to dance with the amount of joy she felt.

"So now that you two have calmed down it's time for you to go to bed. I'll see you before we leave tomorrow morning." Kagome then kissed each child on their foreheads before tucking them into their own beds. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome did this and wondered for the second time how she would look putting their pups to bed each night. After they had left the room Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. She now realized that Sesshomaru had changed more than she knew since the first time she'd met him. He was softer now but could be tough if he needed to. Kagome shook her head and smiled as she looked to the front.

"What is so amusing Kagome?" Sesshomaru's silky voice asked.

"Nothing." Kagome smiled even more as she knew he would keep asking.

"My dear I do believe you should tell me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because If you don't I'll have to punish you."

"What kind of punishment?" Kagome asked this knowing that he was only joking with her.

"I might have to make you stay here with Jaken or even better I could lock you in a room with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru showed one of his rare smiles reserved only for her.

"Well then I might as well tell you why I smiled."

"Yes do tell."

"Well I was thinking about how much you have changed since the first time we met do you remember?"

"Yes and it's something I'd like to forget."

"Oh but you did try to kill me for a rusty old sword."

"I didn't know you and that rusty old sword as you call it is more powerful than any ordinary sword, as you well know."

"Yes but never the less you still try to kill me."

"That I did but it is behind us now. Now we should go to bed as well so that we may get an early start on our journey."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement as they walked to the part of the castle where their rooms were located. Kagome walked to hers and Sesshomaru came up behind her.

"Kagome would you like to sleep in my bed with me?" Sesshomaru whispered this in Kagome's ear.

"I can't...I mean it wouldn't look right."

"Why do you care?"

"Because we aren't married and besides why would you want me to sleep in your bed."

"We may not be married yet but you will become my mate when we return from your time. I care for you more than I wish I did and I want you to be close to me."

Kagome thought about this for a moment and then turned to look into his eyes. She could see nothing in his eyes but love and adoration.

"Fine I will but nothing will happen. I am sleeping in your bed nothing more." Kagome then turned and walked beside him to his room.

* * *

The next morning before the sun had risen Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of Roses and wondered as to what it was. He looked down at the Raven-haired beauty lying comfortably on his chest. How he wished he could stay like this forever but he knew that he had to wake Kagome from her peaceful slumber. He leaned toward her and caressed her cheek and watched as her face changed from peacefulness to annoyance.

"Can I have 5 more minutes?" Kagome asked still half asleep.

"No you may not. Kagome you must get up. We are to go see your mother today." After Sesshomaru said this Kagome groaned and then opened her eyes halfway. Kagome stretched pushing her body closer to Sesshomaru's without realizing that she might hit him. Sesshomaru saw her outstretched arms coming toward his head and moved to the side before kissing her arm. Kagome's eyes suddenly popped wide open as if realizing for the first time that she wasn't alone. Kagome quickly sat upright and looked around the room. Then she looked down to see Sesshomaru staring at her with a smirk on his face. Kagome yawned and then moved to get out of bed but a strong arm held her in place.

"Sesshomaru I have to get up and take a bath before we leave. Please let go." Kagome said this as she pulled at the arm. Sesshomaru then slowly relinquished his hold on her and crawled out of bed himself. As Kagome made her way toward the Hot Springs Sesshomaru went to wake the children.

After waking the children Sesshomaru went into the dining hall to wait for Kagome. As Kagome came through the door Sesshomaru fell even more in love with her than he thought possible. Kagome wore a dark blue Kimono with a white dog resembling Sesshomaru across the bottom. The obi was a snow-white color with a dark blue crescent moon design on it. Kagome smiled as she saw that Sesshomaru's mask had slipped to show her that he thought her to be the most beautiful woman. After Kagome was seated at the table Sesshomaru's mask went back in place and the food was served. The group of people ate in silence except for the children's idle chattering. After the table had been cleared Sesshomaru, Kagome, the children, and the rest of the group came outside to see the two off. With a tearful farewell between the children and Kagome the two left with Kagome on the back of Ah-Un's back and Sesshomaru floating on his cloud.

When they had finally reached Inuyasha's village Kaede was waiting for them beneath the God Tree. As she saw Sesshomaru she bowed deeply showing her respect and then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome my child are you aware that my sister is yet again causing great distress across the land."

"Yes Lady Kaede. From what Inuyasha has told us she put him under a spell and he doesn't remember but he does know that he tried to kill me. Kikyo is not my concern at this point but when we come back I might go after her." As Kagome said the last part she looked toward Sesshomaru as if in question.

"It is important that you do this Kagome otherwise she will collect the shards for Naraku and he will become even more powerful than before and unstoppable. We must work with haste."

"We will address this issue when we get back from my Kagome's time."

Kaede nodded her head in response and began to walk toward the village. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned toward the direction of the well and began to walk. When the well came into view Kagome's heart began to pound rapidly in excitement. Sesshomaru sensed her excitement and let a small smirk crawl across his face.

"Now how do we get to you home from here?"

"We have to jump in and I hope it will work."

"Well we better try and see if it does." After Sesshomaru said this Kagome grabbed his hand and walked to the edge of the well and together the jumped in. After the blue light had receded Kagome looked up to see the well house of her time and upon looking to her right saw that Sesshomaru was indeed there. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms and jumped from the bottom of the well to just before the doors.

"Sesshomaru you may want to cover your nose with something because once I open these doors the smells will be very strong and different from your time. There will also be a lot of noise but hopefully it won't be too bad."

"This Sesshomaru does not fear your time and so I feel no need for these ridiculous precautions."

"Fine suit yourself. If you pass out it isn't my fault. I tried to warn you but you won't listen." After Kagome said this she opened the door and Sesshomaru's eyes got real big and he buried his face into Kagome's hair finding his relief from the foul stench. Kagome just laughed and began to walk toward the house. As she opened the door her mother came rushing at her.

"Kagome I was getting so worried about you. You haven't been home for a long time I thought something happened to you. Where is Inuyasha and who is this man with you? Did you get hurt or were you just too far away to come home? I've missed you and so have Grandpa and Souta."

"Nothing happened to me mom other than Inuyasha trying to kill me and the man behind me is Sesshomaru and he saved my life. I was far away so even after I healed I couldn't come see you until now. I've missed you guys as well." Kagome's mom's eyes had gotten really big at the mention of Inuyasha trying to kill Kagome.

"Why would Inuyasha try to kill you?"

"From what he has told us he was under a spell that Kikyo put upon him."

"Hmm. Well you're ok now and Lord Sesshomaru thank you for saving my daughter."

Sesshomaru only nodded his head in reply as he was trying to figure out what the wonderful smell was. Kagome noticed he had been sniffing the air and smiled to herself.

"Sesshomaru I think that would be dinner cooking. Mom what are you making?"

"I am making some Domburi."

"Is it with Oyakodon or Gyudon on top?"

"Oyakodon if that is all right with you."

"Sounds good mom. Oh Sesshomaru come with me and I'll show you around."

Sesshomaru nodded his head before following Kagome up the stairs and watched as she showed him where the bathroom was and all the rooms. Kagome showed Sesshomaru her room last and upon walking in Sesshomaru was enveloped in Kagome's sweet scent covering every object in the room. Kagome explained to Sesshomaru how all the new stuff worked and answered his questions to the best of her knowledge. A little after six o'clock Kagome's mom called to Kagome and Sesshomaru telling them that it was time for dinner. As Kagome came downstairs she noticed that Grandpa was sitting there with Sutras in his hand and when he saw Sesshomaru he threw them at Sesshomaru.

"Be gone Demon. Leave my granddaughter be."

Sesshomaru only lifted a delicate eyebrow and pulled the sutras off.

"Dad you can't go around doing that especially to an important person." Kagome's mother said as she wagged her finger at him.

Grandpa sat in his seat and pouted at his daughter for treating him like a child. Kagome and Sesshomaru then sat down beside each other and began to eat. After dinner was finished Kagome went upstairs to shower and Sesshomaru went into the living room to talk with Kagome's mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Call me Riko." Kagome's mother hurried to say.

"Riko I need to speak with you."

"Well if it is what I think it is then Kagome needs to be present for this discussion."

"That would probably be best."

Riko and Sesshomaru then settled into a comfortable silence as they sat with Grandpa and Souta watching TV. When Kagome came downstairs she was dressed in a pair of pink pajama pants and black spaghetti strap tank top. Kagome sat down beside Sesshomaru and he began to stroke her hair as she leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for the long delay in the newest chapter but I hope it was worth it. For some reason I could not stop reading books for about a month or so and then the end of the year exams at school were torture. I hope you will forgive me for making you wait. Well anyways I thought I would explain a couple things from this chapter. If it seems like Sesshomaru went through a huge transformation since the last chapter just tell me and I might have to rewrite this chapter. Another thing is Kagome's mother's name. I couldn't remember if she had an actual name or what so I decided on Riko. The food Dombur is a bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top such as tempura (tendon), egg and chicken (oyakodon), tankatsu and beef (gyudon). Any other questions be sure to put in your review and please do review for me.**


	11. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of the original cast.**

**Chapter 11-Answers**

Kagome came downstairs to find that her brother Souta and her Grandfather had already gone upstairs for bed. As she sat down beside Sesshomaru she could feel her mother's eyes watching her. She then began to feel Sesshomaru running his fingers through her hair and laid her head on his shoulder. Kagome then watched as her mother turned the television off and looked at Kagome.

"Mom we need to talk to you about something."

"Yes dear and I had hoped that this would wait until you were older but it seems that it will not happen quite the way that I intended."

"Well Mom can you help us get rid of this concealment spell or what?"

"I don't know if I can. Your father left you a letter but of course Gen couldn't leave it with me. He left it with his brother who lives way up north."

"Riko, how old was your husband?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt that the name Gen was familiar to him.

"I do not know. He was a very private person. He never wanted to talk about age or have a birthday for that matter. Why do you ask?"

"What is his brother's name?"

"Well he had two. The oldest one his name I believe is Takeshi. His younger is Fuyu I believe. Why?"

"Well you should probably know the name of the Northern Lord during my time. His name is Takeshi and his wife is Kimiko. His brothers are Gen and Fuyu. Do you know what type of demon he was?"

"I don't know. He would never tell me. But the family I know from this time and the one in your time are one and the same then you should have no problem getting the letter from him. He might be a little surprised to see you but that would be about it. He was quite pleasant to speak with when I saw him after Gen's surprising death."

"He and I do not get along quite like we should but he may be different now and not so stubborn."

"Yes maybe. But I think it is time for us all to turn in for tonight and we will discuss this later." Riko then stood up from her chair and walked toward the stairs.

"Hey mom... Um where is Sesshomaru gonna sleep?"

"He can sleep on the sofa bed after you make it Kagome." Riko stated and then went upstairs.

Kagome sighed and then stood up to begin the process of pulling the bed out. After the sheets were on the bed and she had found Sesshomaru some suitable nightclothes that had been her father's she went upstairs. Kagome lay down in her bed and pulled the blankets up close to her chin. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Two hours had passed since she'd closed her eyes and she had yet to fall asleep. She missed the feeling of having Sesshomaru so close she could touch him. After yet another hour of trying Kagome gave up and went downstairs to find that Sesshomaru was having similar problems.

"Can't you sleep Sesshomaru?"

"No and I cannot find the reason. Why can't you sleep?"

"Well to be honest it is because I'm not lying next to you."

"Then get over here and lie next to me." After Sesshomaru said this Kagome crawled under the blankets with Sesshomaru and scooted as close to Sesshomaru as she could. Sesshomaru placed his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair taking comfort in her closeness. The couple then fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Kagome woke up to her mother poking her in the side. Kagome went to roll over but felt an arm restraining her.

"What mom?" Kagome whispered hoping that she hadn't woke Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you are doing down here in bed with him?"

"I couldn't sleep and we sleep in the same bed in the past."

"Kagome I did not raise a daughter who just goes around sleeping in a man's bed without being married first. Now get up and get dressed. Your friends are here."

"Riko, I do plan on marrying your daughter and that is the only reason we sleep in the same bed. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep."

Kagome's mother was too shocked to say anything so she nodded her head and left the room. Kagome looked at the clock and noticed that it was indeed about time to get up and dress for the day. She moved to get up but Sesshomaru would not relinquish his hold upon her. Kagome sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek before trying again with the same result.

"Sesshomaru please let me up. I need to go and meet my friends. I have not been around a lot since school ended and so I need to go."

"So women in your time are schooled? Either way you are not going and that is it. I wish to sleep and as we've already seen, you have to be here for me to do so."

"Sesshomaru I am going to go hang out with my friends and if you don't let me up this educated woman is gonna make you sleep alone from now on whether I get any sleep or not."

Sesshomaru made a sound much that of a whimper and finally let her go. Kagome quickly hopped out of bed and went upstairs to dress. When she came back down she noticed that the couch bed was put away and that Sesshomaru was still in his pajamas. Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru and began to eat breakfast she stopped halfway through so that she could give Sesshomaru the talk.

"Sesshomaru I have a couple rules for you while you are in this time."

"You can tell me what you want me to do but you will not order this Sesshomaru around. I will decide for certain what I do and do not do."

"Ok well this is really important so first of all you can't go with my friends and I, second of all you cannot leave the house unless you are with me, third of all don't let anybody other than my family see you in your normal clothes."

"Why must I stay inside? I am used to the many smells and sounds of this time."

"Well people around here think that demons are only tales that are told to young kids. They would freak out because of your clothes and markings and also your claws. I'm sorry to say this but Demons are not as openly seen in this time. You are not a Lord to others so you cannot command respect either."

"I see. Well when you get home we will go out and look for more appropriate clothes and I will stay inside as long as I can handle it."

Kagome looked at the door and saw that her friends had just arrived. "Ok thank you very much. I gotta go and I will be home really soon." Kagome then kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek since they were in front of her mom and then ran out the door after pulling on her shoes.

As she entered the restaurant with her friends she noticed that people from school where staring at her as if she were a ghost. They quickly found a table and Kagome tried to get some answers from her friends.

"Guys what is going on?"

"Well when people went to your house to ask you to do things your Grandpa said you were very ill. Most of them assumed you were dead because of the Cancer." Ayumi whispered in Kagome's ear as not to offend her.

"What?"

"Didn't you have Cancer Kagome?"

"No I was just away somewhere relaxing and stuff. I guess my grandpa must have missed what I said."

"Oh, well we better get this mess cleared up then. Oh and Hojo was hoping to talk to you the next time you were feeling up to it." Yuka said with a trace of relief in her voice.

"About what? I mean I'm not gonna date the guy no matter the number of times he asks me."

"But Kagome he really likes you and then there is the fact of the boyfriend of yours being a two-timing jerk."

"Well he and I aren't going out anymore. I saw him and the woman he was cheating on me with together. So I ran and literally ran smack into his half brother Sesshomaru."

"So now you're going out with the two-timing jerk's brother. That's a real smart move Kagome maybe it runs in the family." Eri said sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"Sesshomaru would never do anything like that. He loves me and I love him." After Kagome said that they group began to order their food.

All through their meal she could only think about getting home and seeing Sesshomaru. When she and her friends finished eating a new waiter came to their table. She looked up to see a very stunned Hojo. Hojo sat down beside Kagome in an empty chair pulling Kagome's hands into his own.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight? I can see that you are feeling better and so I thought it would be the perfect time to do something." Hojo said this with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hojo, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. His name is Sesshomaru and he and I have been dating for a long time. We are even thinking about getting married." Kagome said this and then removed her hands from his. Kagome heard her friends' gasps and just sat there smiling.

"So it is not completely hopeless. As long as you're not married I have a chance."

"Hojo you are sweet and all but I love Sesshomaru with all my heart so there really isn't any chance." As she said this Hojo got up and walked away with his head hanging low. Kagome felt kind of bad for him but she knew that what she had said was true.

After they had paid for their meal they walked to the nearest mall. All day she had been working hard to get caught up while thinking about him. As the friends departed from the mall her and her friends ran into Hojo who started to walk with them. She would be so happy when she got home and could be with Sesshomaru. She had bought a couple new outfits most of which would drive Sesshomaru crazy because of either their tightness or their shortness. Before she could tell her friends Goodbye she was stopped by her friends who asked to meet Sesshomaru. When they got closer to Kagome's house she thought she saw Sesshomaru but the guy on the sidewalk was blonde. Then upon her further gazing she realized that it was Sesshomaru. She ran at him launching herself into his arms. He in turn kissed her on her lips. When Sesshomaru released her she turned to see puzzled looks on her friends' faces.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi this is Sesshomaru." She said gesturing toward Sesshomaru.

Kagome's friends looked at Sesshomaru with mouths open wide and eyes wide. None of them could believe that this was Sesshomaru. Ayumi was the first one to get out of her daze.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru I'm Ayumi. I've known Kagome for a very long time. And these other two are Yuka and Eri." She pointed to each girl as she said their names. "So I hear that you and Kagome might be getting married."

"Yes but it is a definite thing now. She and I are going to be married as soon as we get back to my home in the West."

"Oh." Ayumi said sounding a little sad at not being able to see her friend's wedding.

"Well girls, I am still trying to convince him to let me have to ceremony here where all my friends are."

"Well I hope you succeed cause we all really want to be there."

"Kagome shouldn't we be getting home so that we can start the trip to the North to see you Uncle." Sesshomaru said putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I suppose so." Kagome turned to her somewhat shocked friends. "Well guys I guess I had better go. We have a long way to go. I'll work with him on the whole wedding thing." After that was said Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away. When they were a good ways away Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to talk.

"Sesshomaru I want to have a human wedding ceremony here so that all my friends will be there. I'm giving up my whole life for you so can you please do this one thing for me?" Kagome said before doing her best puppy dog pout.

"I guess but we'll just have to go through a whole other ceremony when we get home."

"That's fine with me as long as everybody in the past and future know that we are together."

"And now that wolf won't be able to lay claim on you."

"Yes that is true. Oh yes I was wondering. Where did you get those clothes and where are your markings?"

"Well these clothes are you father's old clothes and you mother is very good with concealment spells. But I do wish that she'd have left my claws."

"Why?"

"Well that boy that was with you and your friends was staring very openly at you and I could smell arousal coming off him in waves."

"I know who you're talking about and he already knows that I'm taken and nothing is going to happen to make me even want to be with him."

"That is good." Sesshomaru then buried his nose in Kagome's hair reveling in her scent.

**A/N:**

**All right people. I'm sorry but I had to change this chapter cause a reviewer brought it to my attention that I had Kagome as being 20 and she couldn't very well be at school at the age of 20. I changed it just a little so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks again for the Reviews.**


	12. Kagome's True Form

_**A/N:**_

**Well guys I had to fix Chapter 11 cause one of the reviewers made me aware of a mistake I had made. The changes aren't significant but they are still there. Thank You BlackVampire14 for seeing my mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of the original cast. And I don't own any other Brand names used in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12-Kagome's True Form**

As Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the house Riko was there with a questioning look.

"Kagome I thought you and Sesshomaru were going to go shopping for him new clothes." Riko stated as she looked at Kagome's shopping bags.

"We are Mom I just have to change real fast. I bought these with my money so don't worry."

"Well seeing as you don't have a job that means that your money is my money. But I'll let it go for now. So where are you going to go?"

"I might take him to the mall or to some of the department stores." Kagome then headed up the stairs with Sesshomaru walking closely behind. As they reached Kagome's room Kagome turned around and pulled Sesshomaru into a kiss. Sesshomaru was stunned but after a second returned her kiss. As they pulled away Sesshomaru let a simple smile grace his features.

"Kagome if I didn't know any better I would think that you missed 'this' Sesshomaru."

"Well I'm sure you missed 'this' Kagome as you left the house after I had told you not to."

"Do not mock me miko."

Kagome's eyes held a look of anger. "So I'm miko now! Well you better plan on sleeping by yourself tonight. You know I don't like being called anything but my given name but you did it anyway! You unfeeling jerk." Kagome turned to go into her room and Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome pushed his hand away from her.

"Kagome I-" Before Sesshomaru could finish Kagome had went into her room and slammed the door.

'_Well you really screwed up this time.'_

'_Yeah I know but this whole thing is new to this Sesshomaru.'_

'_I know but she did make a point.'_

'_And what would that be.'_

'_The whole this Sesshomaru thing sounds pretty stupid now.'_

'_Well I like it.'_

'_Whatever. I'll let you figure out how to get your ass out of this one.'_ With that the other voice left his head in silence.

Sesshomaru then went downstairs to help Riko in the kitchen. And while he helped Riko he would think of a way for Kagome to forgive him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed and started to cry. She thought that she had made so much progress with Sesshomaru and now it all went down the proverbial toilet because of one word. She hated being called miko because it reminded her of Inuyasha and his oh so precious miko, Kikyo. Kagome began to dry her tears and went to picking out an outfit that would make Sesshomaru regret making her angry. Kagome put the other clothes away and selected a pair of black leather pants that were tight but not to tight and a tight blue low v-neck shirt. She then pulled her high heel black boots out of her closet and carried them downstairs. She placed the boots by the door and then went into the kitchen. She saw that Sesshomaru was watching her every move.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Does this miko offend you with her clothes?"

"Kagome th- I'm sorry for calling you out of your name."

"Apology accepted. Now I think you and I should be going. We need to get you some clothes."

Sesshomaru could only nod his head and follow Kagome. When they were outside and on the sidewalk he put his arm around her waist but Kagome soon pushed it away.

"Kagome what is wrong?"

"I'm still not happy with you."

"Kagome, my love, those clothes are driving me crazy." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Well maybe next time you will think before you speak."

"I already said I was sorry. Kagome I promise that I'll never say it again." Sesshomaru said this as he stepped in front of Kagome making her stop.

Kagome rolled her eyes before sighing. "Fine." Kagome then stepped around Sesshomaru who turned and walked beside her.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru noticed that all the males that they passed where staring at his woman and wrapped his arm around her waist once again.

As they approached the mall Kagome felt Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her but took it down as him being concerned because of all the strange things. But when Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl she looked over in the same general direction not seeing anything out of place. Kagome then leaned closer to Sesshomaru as she saw that Hojo was there.

"Sesshomaru its ok I promise. I love you and I'll never leave you. So please stop growling." At that Sesshomaru stopped growling but the murderous look never left his face. As they got closer to the door Hojo decided to walk up to them.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing here?"

"We are here to get Sesshomaru some clothes."

"It looks to me like he has clothes. Can he not shop for himself?"

"Well, if you must know, the only thing he owns are business suits and I didn't want him to get any more of those."

"My love, I think we should get this shopping done so that we can go visit your dear Uncle Takeshi." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome flush up against him.

"Well, Hojo I guess I had better get this done with cause I have important family matters in the North. See you later." Kagome then pulled Sesshomaru into the mall.

They went from store to store for the first hour and had only found around 5 outfits for Sesshomaru. It was a little hard to get their shopping done with girls gathering around him and flirting with him. After they got the girls away he was pretty hard to buy for because he was very tall and his muscles would only fit in the largest shirt but would be to big for his slim waist. So the first outfit they found that he was now wearing was a pair of Dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt and some Black Boots. (So very hot!) They were now at the food court waiting for their food. Kagome had ordered for Sesshomaru and he was complaining about it.

"Kagome do you not think that this Sesshomaru can get his own food?"

"Well you aren't familiar with this food and if I let you order you might order something that you wouldn't like."

"This hamburger thing better be good or else."

Kagome rolled her eyes and when their number was called she got up and picked up their food. Kagome gave Sesshomaru his burger and fries along with the water that he insisted upon. She then watched him as he took a bite and his eyes grew very large before he swallowed.

"Sesshomaru are you all right?" Kagome said hiding her giggles.

"Yes, but this hamburger is delicious."

"I told you they were good." Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter any longer as she watched Sesshomaru almost inhale his hamburger. Sesshomaru just gave her a murderous glare in return.

After they had finished eating they went to the next store which of course contained more girls and Kagome had to again do the process of telling ladies that he was taken and then finding clothes that would fit him. When they left the mall at 5 o'clock they had a total of 10 outfits. Kagome thought that this would do for the short amount of time they would be in this time. When they arrived home they were met with the smell of dinner and the many questions from Souta. After they had eaten dinner Kagome went and took her everyday shower and dressed for bed before going back downstairs to watch television with the family. At a little after 10 o'clock all the family excepting Kagome and Sesshomaru went upstairs to bed. Kagome then set up the bed where her and Sesshomaru were to sleep for tonight. After they crawled into bed Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him and wrapped his arms around her. After about and hour Kagome was still awake.

"Sesshomaru are you still awake?"

Kagome got silence in response and took that as a sign that he was indeed asleep. She moved to get out of bed but an arm held her closely to his body. Kagome gently tried to pry his arm from around her, which earned a slight growl. Kagome tried harder this time but got a different response.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sesshomaru said in a sleepy voice.

"I can't sleep so I was going to get up and walk around for a while but you wouldn't let me."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"I'll be fine. I don't know what it is. I just can't seem to sleep."

"Just lay here with me for a little while longer and maybe you'll get to sleep." With that said Sesshomaru began to stroke her hair in a very soothing manner making Kagome sigh in contentment. Kagome fell asleep after Sesshomaru doing this for about 10 minutes. Sesshomaru then himself went back to sleep.

The next morning Kagome's grandpa throwing Sutras on Sesshomaru was what woke them up. **(Just picturing this moment made me laugh. I mean how funny would it be for Sesshomaru to be woken up by somebody throwing stuff at him. And he can't even hurt the guy. LOL. But anyway back to the story.) **Sesshomaru growled at the offending old man but stopped when Kagome took care of the problem.

"Grandpa leave Sesshomaru alone he isn't going to hurt anybody. I mean really he's been here for 2 days and your doing this sutra stuff. Can you please stop?" The old man made a comment to himself about young people having no respect as he walked to the kitchen.

After they had eaten breakfast Kagome and Sesshomaru packed a suitcase of clothes that would last them for a while. They then went downstairs to wait for Riko, who was also going, seeing as she knew where they were going. When they had put the suitcases in the trunk of the car Riko climbed into the front seat while Kagome explained to Sesshomaru about the car. Kagome and Sesshomaru then climbed into the back seat pushing the seat in front of Sesshomaru as far forward as possible. When Riko started the car Sesshomaru tensed but relaxed when Kagome grabbed a hold of his hand.

When they arrived at the Northern Castle it was nearly 7 o'clock the next morning. Riko was the first to get out and was soon followed by Sesshomaru and Kagome. They tidied themselves and then went to the door and knocked. A young looking servant soon opened the door.

"We are here to see Lord Takeshi." Sesshomaru spoke in his authoritative voice. The servant nodded her head and gestured for Sesshomaru and their group to follow her. They were led into Lord Takeshi's study. The servant left and after about 5 minutes of waiting Lord Takeshi appeared. Lord Takeshi was about the same height as Sesshomaru. His hair was jet black and his eye color was silver. His tail, which floated behind him, was the same jet black as his hair with an orange stripe going down the middle of it. A set of orange stripes adorned each side of his face and upon his forehead was the symbol of the North, a blood red star. Lord Takeshi had wide shoulders that narrowed into a smaller muscled abdomen.

"Sesshomaru it has been a long time since I saw you. How are the children?"

"What children? I am not even mated." Sesshomaru said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, you are the Sesshomaru from the past. I'm sorry you told me that you would be here around this time but I guess I forgot. Now how may I help you?"

"Takeshi the concealment spell on Kagome. I was told that Gen left a letter with you for Kagome." Riko said as she approached Lord Takeshi.

"Oh yes I do remember that but I'll have to ask Kimiko where she put it. I wasn't here when it was delivered."

"Ok well do you think you can tell me what kind of demon my father was?" Kagome asked a little shy.

"Well Kagome you've changed since the last time I saw you. But anyways your father and I are the same type of demon. We are both foxes." After Takeshi said this Kagome's eyes grew huge.

'_Maybe this is why I feel like such a mother toward Shippo.' _

'_Yes, that would probably be it Kagome. But I should tell you now that if you haven't noticed our Fo_x _species is quite different from Shippo's. We are able to communicate with others using one of our abilities.' _After hearing this Kagome sat down in a chair in front of Sesshomaru who placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders as if lending her strength.

"So what you are saying Lord Takeshi is that I now have both this annoying voice in my head as well as being able to talk to others."

"That would be correct and that annoying voice is your demon blood talking to you." Right after he finished that statement Lady Kimiko came in holding a rather large envelope. Lady Kimiko was a head and shoulder shorter than Lord Takeshi was and she complimented Lord Takeshi quite well with her yellow-blonde hair. Her tail that was currently draped over her shoulder was the same color as her tail with a turquoise tip on it. Her eyes were a cornflower blue and she as well had two sets of stripes and they were the color of Turquoise. The symbol of the North was also upon her forehead but was a softer red than that of her mate's.

"I found the envelope and it was right where I left it. Which was in _your _bedside table." She handed the envelope to Lord Takeshi before turning to Kagome. "Men, they're helpless without us women." Lady Kimiko then winked at Kagome while smiling.

"How about I find a servant to take you to your rooms?" Lord Takeshi said standing from his seat. "Riko here looks quite exhausted."

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." Lord Sesshomaru said as he looked toward Kimiko.

"Very well. I will have your things brought to your rooms."

"Thank you Lord Takeshi. My mother and I are grateful for your hospitality." Kagome said noticing the way Sesshomaru looked at Lady Kimiko.

Shortly there after the young girl once again appeared. She bowed before motioning for them to follow. She first took Riko to a room, which she had shared with her late husband on their last stay here. After Riko closed her door the young servant escorted Kagome and Sesshomaru to a room that was quite a ways away from Kagome's mother's. Their room was decorated in silvers and blues. Kagome of course instantly loved it and soon sat on the bed as Sesshomaru closed the door.

"So do you mind telling me what that was about in Lord Takeshi's study?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They way you looked at Lady Kimiko and your underlying hatred for Lord Takeshi. And don't tell me that you don't hate him cause I could hear it in the way you addressed him."

"It was nothing." Sesshomaru said not able to look her directly.

"Until you can tell me what is going on Lord Sesshomaru I will request that I have a separate room as far away from you as possible. I will not be with a man who is in love with somebody else. I will not be second best again." Kagome said before walking briskly toward the door only to be caught around the waist by Sesshomaru who quickly turned her toward him. This being a mistake on his part due to the fact that as soon as she was turned toward him she slapped him for all she was worth. Sesshomaru was shocked at the force of her blow and loosened his grip. She then walked out of the door walking in the direction of her mother's room. Sesshomaru recovered from her blow quickly and caught up with her about half way to her mother's room. He then grabbed her being careful to avoid her hands. But then he smelt the salt from her tears, which made him upset. As she turned toward him he prepared himself for the tears he knew he would see. Kagome just looked at him with tears streaming down her face but was caught off guard when she saw the look of shear torment on his face. She quickly turned away from him but then a clawed finger pulled her chin up to look into his molten eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry that I have caused you such pain. I never meant to hurt you."

"That is what Inuyasha always said and then he would turn around and hurt me again. How do I know you won't do the same?" Kagome quickly snatched her chin away from him and continued to walk down the hall. Sesshomaru then walked by her side.

"I love you Kagome. If it makes you feel better I'll tell you about Kimiko but only if you come back to our room with me." Hearing those words Kagome stopped and seemed to weigh the situation.

"Fine I will go with you to our assigned room. You had better tell me everything." Kagome then turned around and headed back toward their room.

When they arrived back in their room Kagome sat on the edge of their bed. Sesshomaru sat beside her and placed his hand upon hers but Kagome quickly jerked away.

"First of all Sesshomaru depending on how this story goes depends on whether I'll sleep with you in here tonight because I'm sure I could ask Lord Takeshi for another room. Second of all don't touch me until after I've told you what I have decided." Kagome then scooted farther away from Sesshomaru.

"Kagome before I start I should tell you that this room is already covered in our scents so I am presuming that this is always our room when we stay here. But now let's get on with my explanation. When I was much younger before my father even died Kimiko and I met at a gathering that my father had. Her and I talked for what seemed forever and after the gathering was over we swore we would meet again. She and I met several more times and we promised to always love each other and then I asked her to become my mate. She of course accepted." Kagome grew very tense at that statement and looked about ready to run toward the door. "But when we told our parents they forbid us from seeing each other but we would always find a way. Her and I were separated for weeks and in that time she went to a ball held at the Northern Castle. She met Takeshi there and fell instantly in love with him. Her demon blood had chosen him but she couldn't bring herself to tell me. They became mates only days before she was supposed to be mine. After the fact my father told me that she was betrothed to Lord Takeshi since birth and that I would never have been able to have her." Sesshomaru then looked toward Kagome and saw a look of pure hatred upon her face.

"So I am your second choice! You'll never be happy with me because you'll always think about Lady Kimiko and how it should be her! I can't take another man taking me for second best." Kagome then walked from her room to her mother's not even stopping when he hollered her name.

Later that evening as they all sat down for dinner Kagome sat as far away from Sesshomaru as Lord Takeshi would allow. Lord Takeshi was concerned for his friend and niece seeing as Kagome gave Sesshomaru murderous glares while Sesshomaru looked at her with a deep sadness.

'_Kagome what happened between you and Lord Sesshomaru?' _Lord Takeshi asked with a hint of authority.

'_It does not concern you so don't bother with it.'_

'_Well seeing as you are living in my castle and you are indeed family I find it is very much my concern. So please tell me.'_

'_Why don't you ask him I'm sure he'd be more than glad to tell you how I'm his second choice. I always come out being second best to a man. First it was Inuyasha and now its Sesshomaru.'_

'_How are you his second choice. I never heard about another woman who he felt so deeply about. Maybe I will ask him.' _With that said Lord Takeshi dissolved the mental connection between him and Kagome.

'_Sesshomaru what have you done to make Kagome this upset?' _

'_It is not of your concern.' _Sesshomaru mentally voiced with sadness.

'_It does concern me if Kagome says that she has yet again become a man's second choice. She said that she is second best for the second time now.'_

'_It isn't like that and if she would listen to me she would know that.'_

'_Why Sesshomaru what did you say and what does it entail.'_

'_Well I told her about my relationship with Kimiko and she thought it meant that I would rather have Kimiko even though she is already mated.'_

'_Wait! What relationship with Kimiko?'_

'_She never told you I gather.' _After Sesshomaru said that he then told the story in the exact same way he told Kagome. Needless to say Lord Takeshi was very angry and pulled Lady Kimiko into their mental discussion.

'_Kimiko why did you never tell me about your relationship with Sesshomaru?'_

'_Because it never meant anything to me. He was fun to flirt with and play with but nothing more. Its not like I ever actually loved the fool.' _Her words were followed by a giggle as if stating that he was stupid to think otherwise.

'_Then why did you pledge your love to me Kimiko. If you never loved me then why did you accept my proposal to become my mate.' _Sesshomaru said with more than anger tracing his voice.

'_You were powerful and rich. I also knew that you would never deny me a thing no matter what. You were my whipped puppy.' _

'_I have heard enough of this. Kimiko finish eating and then go to your room. I will be up shortly to discuss your actions.' _With that said Lord Takeshi dissolved the link between them and Kimiko.

'_Sesshomaru you need to talk to Kagome now. I will patch her into this if you wish to speak to her but only if you want to.' _

'_Of course I want to talk to her. I want to get this whole mess straightened out.' _

'_Kagome we need to talk again. You need to speak with Sesshomaru about this.'_

'_Why should I? The jerk probably wouldn't care if I did tell him that I love him more the I could have ever loved Inuyasha.' _

'_I think you underestimate the amount of Love I hold for you Kagome. You are my mate in every single way. I thought I loved Lady Kimiko but now I can see that I was wrong.' _Sesshomaru said with a calm voice filled with emotions.

'_What made you change your mind?'_

'_Kimiko told me that she never loved me and that it was all a lie.'_

'_Well then I guess I'll give you another chance. But I have one last question.'_

'_What would that be?'_

'_If I were really just human would you still love me?'_

'_I don't care what you are just so long as you never change who you are. I loved you since the first time I saw you but I never knew it. My mind was clouded with the feelings I had toward Inuyasha's mother. I hated her because she helped bring about my mother's death. But we will discuss that another day.'_

'_Sesshomaru I love you. I will always love you no matter what.'_

'_All right I hate to break up this love fest but you guys should probably start eating again. Riko is starting to look at you both very strangely. Oh yes and do finish this lovely discussion in the confines of your room.'_

'_Takeshi I have one last question. Has that room always been Sesshomaru's and mine when we visit.'_

'_Yes, from the first time you saw it you loved it and would never sleep in any other room. I would never let anybody but you two sleep in there either because Kagome insisted that it was your room and that nobody else was allowed in it for some reason I can't really remember.' _With that said the links were dissolved and Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru.

After dinner was over Sesshomaru and Kagome retired to their room and began to talk of things said and done.

"Sesshomaru I am very sorry. I feel so stupid for believing that I was second best in your eyes. I feel like a child again."

"All is forgiven but if you want to equal the score I'll tell you something." Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "If you want to make this equal I can tell you that I was your second choice. Remember how Inuyasha was your first love and I am your second." Kagome blushed with embarrassment seeing as she had forgotten that small detail.

"How about we forget about those little details and just focus on that we love each other and we are together now."

"I like that idea." After that was said they crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Lord Takeshi brought the papers for Kagome. He had read all the documents and was intrigued as to what Kagome's father kept referring to. As Kagome read them she noticed an entirely separate envelope hidden between two papers and began opening it. It was a letter addressed to her from her father and it read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_By now you are probably wondering what is happening to you. The seal that was put on you was to last until you found your mate and then the seal would begin to crack. This seal can only be broken by your true soul mate. I am sure that now you have traveled through the well and have met Sesshomaru and his brother, Inuyasha. I know all about your journey and how your story ends because of the simple fact of you living to see me in the time frame you call your own. I also know you in the past and it would be wise for me to tell you now that I have not passed on to the next world but have only returned to my time. Your mother does not know about this but after your brother was born I was called to the Feudal Era to help my brother in a matter that involves you as well. This matter is known as Naraku. I will not tell you how the battle ends or what else lies in store but I will tell you that your mother does not know I am alive and I do wish to return to her some day. I also hope that you understand why I sealed your demon nature. I did this because you are the most powerful demon to walk the earth. You are the convergence of darkness (demons) and light (miko). You are not a reincarnate but you do house three souls. One is that of the priestess Kikyo to give you a human appearance. Another to give you the appearance of demon. The last gives you the powers of the great miko Midoriko. I hope that you use this knowledge to help defeat Naraku. To destroy the seal you must mix yours and Sesshomaru's blood in a goblet and then drink it. After saying this incantation: _

_**As I hold the cup to me**_

_**I hope the world would always see**_

_**The features of a demon child**_

_**The powers free and born so wild**_

_**The purity of a priestess too**_

_**And warrior instincts surely will do**_

_**I pray the seal that he does break**_

_**Will grant me these things I wish to take.**_

_Those words will free you and you will be able to see yourself as you truly are. Do remember that I love you and always will my dear sweet Kagome._

_Love Truly,_

_Gen_

_(Daddy)_

Those around Kagome watched her as she read and noticed the scent of salt making it known that she was holding back the tears to cry. As she finished reading it she glanced around to see those around her staring.

"What?" Kagome asked wiping away the few stray tears.

"Kagome why are you crying?" Riko asked with genuine concern.

"Daddy is alive. He's back in the Feudal Era helping Lord Takeshi in the battle against Naraku." After that was said Riko burst into tears at knowing her mate was safe.

Kagome handed the letter to Sesshomaru who read it and then looked to Kagome with a small smile upon his face.

"Kagome when do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible. I can't wait to see the real me."

"Lord Takeshi we will require a goblet and a very sharp knife."

"Why Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This seal requires that we mix our blood together in a goblet and drink it." At that Lord Takeshi sent for the requested items. After they were brought in Lord Sesshomaru cut his hand deeply and held it over the cup. Riko then took the knife and cut Kagome's palm and then Kagome held her hand over the cup. As the blood was mixed Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru said the incantation. Then Kagome drank all of the blood and after she finished she bandaged her hand.

"Did it work?" Kagome said with a feeling of fatigue.

"Not yet but it might take time." Sesshomaru said this right before Kagome collapsed. Sesshomaru was quick to catch her. He then went upstairs to place her in their bed. Sesshomaru then heard her heart rate increase and he watched as her hair grew to an undetermined length. Sesshomaru then saw Kagome in excruciating pain and left the room. He walked downstairs and told Kagome's family that the transformation had begun.

Kagome woke up 5 hours, around later with a killer headache. She breathed in and could smell what the cook was preparing their next meal. She got up from her bed and walked to a mirror trying to see if her hair needed to be fixed. When Kagome looked at herself and saw that her hair had grown to her knees and was now the color of midnight with two stripes running through her hair which were a color to match Sesshomaru's. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and she had a set of stripes on her face, which were the color of her purification powers. The symbol upon her forehead was a symbol none had ever seen. It was a priestess arrow going through a full moon. Kagome had gotten taller as well and her body more defined. Her breasts were fuller and her waist smaller. She now had claws and fangs that she knew could easily do harm to anybody. Kagome turned to the side to examine herself and found that she had a tail the color of midnight. Kagome quickly dressed in a white Kimono with green sakura blossoms upon it. She then quickly went downstairs running right into Sesshomaru who steadied her. He looked upon her and smelled her in disbelief of this beautiful demoness being his lovely Kagome. He then backed up and examined her letting a growl of pleasure be heard.

"Kagome you look even more beautiful than you already did."

"Thank You."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Well there you go and this chapter is the longest I've written so far. I hope you liked it. I was wondering if you think I'm being terrible by making them fight all the time among other things. But anyways I'm sorry for the long time before updating but a lot of crap happened and after I went to Church Camp I had to come home and deal with it all. I may have to see a psychologist for a reason I don't even wanna think about anymore. But anyways I hope you really liked this chapter because as you can probably see I enjoyed writing it. There are 13 computer pages worth of literature here and 5563 words so I hope you guys who kept asking for longer chapters are satisfied. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for the Reviews and I hope I receive more. Oh yes and feel free to ask me questions cause I'll more than likely answer them. So until next time.**


	13. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original cast. And I don't own any of other Brand names used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 13- Dream **

Kagome blushed as she noticed Sesshomaru's scent change to that of a spicy scent. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms for a passionate kiss. As they kissed Sesshomaru's hand began to roam Kagome's body. When his hands reached her breast Kagome let a soft moan escape her parted lips. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome against the nearest wall causing another low moan to escape. Sesshomaru moved one of his hands from her body and tangled it in her hair. He then pulled her head back so that her neck was exposed to him. He began to kiss and nip lightly on her neck. Kagome let out a slight moan from the contact. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away to look at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Kagome's stomach chose that particular moment to make itself known.

"I think it would be best if we stopped for now. You seem to be in need of nourishment." As Sesshomaru said these things Kagome came back to her senses. She coughed as if to clear her throat before starting to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"Yes, I think you're right." Kagome then began to walk toward the dining room.

_'Kagome what did you think you were doing?' _

_'It was some harmless kissing.' _

_'No, you know what he was doing.' _

_'But how much can it hurt. I mean he was just kissing it. Its not like he actually marked me.' _

_'That may be true but you know that him doing that has made it know to all males that he is currently courting you.' _

_'I got it. But why did you have to ruin that moment for me. It felt so right.' _

_'He could still change his mind. I mean you were once human and all.' _

Kagome growled low to herself not liking what her youkai had said to her. Kagome then sat down beside Sesshomaru who pulled her closer to his body.

After Kagome had fully satisfied her hunger they walked outside into the garden. Sesshomaru was very quiet and Kagome was becoming quite nervous at his silence. To Kagome, Sesshomaru looked even colder than he was before she met him. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru automatically smelled her lie and stopped in front of her.

"Kagome I know you're lying. Tell this Sesshomaru what worries you."

"I can't. Or better yet I don't want to." Kagome said before turning to go back. Sesshomaru was quick to grab her arm spinning her to face him.

"How can I fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

"Its easy you don't fix it." Kagome then jerked he arm away. Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and was zapped by a small amount of her purification powers. Sesshomaru grew sad upon smelling the salt of her tears. Sesshomaru ignored the pain of the purification and pulled her closer.

"Kagome, my love. Tell me." He then heard Kagome sigh in defeat before pulling her powers back.

"You hate humans Sesshomaru. How am I to know that you won't come to hate me over time. Also you seem even colder than the first time I met you. I can't but feel like I've only made things worse. I don't think we should be around each other anymore." Kagome said this before pulling herself free of his arms and running toward the castle in tears.

_'Why would she think that I would ever hate her?' _

_'Like she said she was once a human and you, yourself, stated that humans were filthy and that you hated them.' _

_'So I did but that was before I met her.' _

_'Well then I suggest you go after her.' _

_'She already said she didn't want to be with me anymore.' Sesshomaru stated with a whimper. _

_'Well you have to make her see that you will not leave her.' _

_'I guess you're right.'_

Sesshomaru then took off in her direction quickly coming upon her slumped on the ground holding her sides. Sesshomaru could hear her muttering something and decided to mask his scent and aura as he got closer.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that he would love somebody like me." She sobbed harder at that. She felt like she had her heart ripped out of her chest. "I loved him with all my heart and I am probably nothing more than a woman that he wanted to screw and then leave. I mean why would he love me? I'm not anything special." After Sesshomaru heard those words he made his presence known. Kagome gasped as she saw him come into her view.

"Sesshomaru please leave me alone. I can't handle being so close to you when you care nothing for me." Kagome said this with a touch of sorrow and anger in her voice.

"Are you this Sesshomaru? Of course you are not, but if you were you would know that I do love you even though I may not always show it."

"I may not be you but I know you well enough to know that you could never love me. Besides me being around you has only made you colder towards people."

"Kagome, my love, the only reason I seem colder is because you have melted the ice around my heart. I feel more confident in showing my emotions in front of you but then when I don't wish to show my emotions the cold outside I have only seems colder."

"But it does not change the simple fact that you do seem colder."

"It is ok to doubt me but not when it comes to me loving you. You should know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I care for you too much."

"I guess I was just being silly as usual. I feel really stupid for doubting your love."

"Lets walk back to the castle and sleep." After that was said Kagome stood and wiped the tears from her face before Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her forehead and then pulled away to walk to the castle. Soon after reaching their rooms Kagome fell asleep in the arms of Sesshomaru.

As Kagome laid deep in slumber she had a dream about a woman that held a great resemblance to herself. The woman was fighting hard using both her spiritual powers and her demonic powers but was getting nowhere in the black mass of creatures surrounding her. As the woman was drawing the last of her strength the creatures vanished and three creatures more sinister than Naraku appeared in front of her. The woman released almost all of her energy and power at once toward the three without avail. The creatures only laughed at the woman and then sent great shock waves of power at her causing her to scream. The woman then revealed her true powers and trapped the creatures in an object that was surrounded in shadow and darkness. The woman finally collapsed as death took her.

Kagome sat straight up in bed crying and felt the cold sweat running down her back. She felt like she was going to be ill and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped before turning to see that it was Sesshomaru. Kagome flung herself into his chest as sobs overtook her. Sesshomaru sat there and stroked her hair as he tried to figure out what had made her scream the way that she did. As Kagome's sobs turned into hiccups Sesshomaru began to brush the tears off of her face.

"Kagome, my love, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare...a very real in appearance nightmare." Kagome said as she shivered in remembrance.

"Well tell me about it. I mean whatever made you scream like that had to have been horrible."

"I didn't scream the woman in the dream did. But she looked a lot like me."

"I think you better tell me the whole story."

Kagome told him the whole story not leaving anything out and by the time she was done Sesshomaru knew that one of her demonic powers was the see things that were either the past or were to come. Sesshomaru couldn't voice his opinion because it might frighten her into thinking that she had just seen her own ending and then her want to get away from him to spare him the pain. So he simply told her it was just a dream and to go back to sleep and even as she trailed off into sleep he stayed awake to think.

_'Why did she have to see that? What if it is her destiny?' _

_'I know about as much about this as you do but maybe she saw it because it happened long ago and she is supposed to protect the dark object from being opened and the three creatures being released. But if it is her destiny to end up like that then we had better keep her away from a situation like that.' _

_'Maybe I should ask Lord Takeshi in the morning and see if he has any record of that ever happening.' _

_'That is probably the best thing to do.' _

Sesshomaru then fell into a light slumber keeping all senses alert for any distress from his Kagome.

* * *

**

* * *

**

See I told you guys that as soon as I put the Author's Note up I'd come up with a chapter. Well I know this one isn't as long but I hope you like it. I hope you liked the little twist I put in there. I mean we can't have them living happily ever after now can we. Laughs evilly Sorry. I'm not a mean person but I kind of went into a trance and just put it and it sounded good so if you don't like it get over it. LOL. I'm having to use a new technique cause my the program I use doesn't have a spell check but I'm working with it. Well as you can probably tell I'm feeling better but the crap is still here I'm just kind of avoiding it for a while. Well I hope you liked it.


	14. Scrolls and Hickies

**Disclaimer: ****None of the original cast belong to me.**

**Chapter 14- Scrolls and Hickies**

Kagome woke the next morning to find Sesshomaru missing. She began to remember her dream and became frightened. She climbed out of bed and dressed before going to find Sesshomaru. She sniffed the air trying to find Sesshomaru's scent before beginning to walk in the direction of Takeshi's study.

* * *

Takeshi's Study

* * *

Sesshomaru had been talking to Lord Takeshi since shortly after Kagome had woke from her nightmare. He had told Takeshi about the dream and they were now researching the chronicles.

"Sesshomaru I still haven't found any record of those circumstances."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. "It has to be here somewhere. Maybe it didn't happen in your territory. These events could have occurred elsewhere and not been recorded in your history."

"That may be Sesshomaru but if it happened to her in the past I'm sure if she died I would have the record of it." Takeshi then ran his claws through his hair.

"We must continue looking I can't let this happen to my Kagome." Sesshomaru growled in frustration.

"Maybe the dream is of the past before such thorough records were taken." Sesshomaru turned at the voice to see Kagome leaning against the door frame.

"You may be correct." Lord Takeshi turned to his shelves and began looking.

"What are you looking for?"

"My family used to have a scroll of significant events that happened before thorough records were taken."

"Interesting. Do you think there might be anything about Naraku?" Kagome's tail twitched in hope.

"I don't know. Didn't Naraku take over the body of Onigumo though?" Takeshi was puzzled.

"That is what Kikyo told us but who can really trust her." Kagome walked toward Sesshomaru as she said this. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him so that her back was against his chest.

"Yes Kagome we all know how she is." Takeshi said as he pulled scrolls from the shelves.

"Why? Have you met her?"

"I can't tell you the details but I have met her under horrible circumstances."

"Interesting that means that she still has part of Kagome's soul." Sesshomaru said as he squeezed Kagome.

"Not necessarily. The letter from my father said that I housed three souls. Maybe the one Kikyo has is one that I don't need."

"That could be possible. We should still get it back so we can be sure you'll be fine."

"Ok. So Lord Takeshi have you found anything yet." Kagome said turning toward Takeshi.

"I found these ancient scrolls but I don't know if we'll find what we're looking for." Takeshi then opened one of the scrolls slowly and carefully.

"Well….." Kagome said after a few minutes.

"I can't read it. It's in a weird language."

"Let me look." Sesshomaru said as he walked toward Takeshi. Takeshi leaned the scroll so Sesshomaru could see it.

"Damn. I can only read parts. It seems this will keep its knowledge from us."

Kagome peered at the scroll from the other side of Lord Takeshi. "Takeshi would you mind leaning the scroll this way." Lord Takeshi did what was asked and Kagome began to read.

"This scroll describes the life of a woman. She was as the put it cut down in battle. It doesn't describe the battle but it greatly details the occurrences of her life." Kagome looked up to see both men staring in aw.

"You can actually read this?" Lord Takeshi said pointing to the scroll.

"Well yes. I had no problems whatsoever."

"What was the woman's name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It doesn't say but at the bottom it says the South holds the answers." Kagome replied as she scanned the scroll.

"Then I guess we will have to go see Lord Shinjiro and Lady Amika." Takeshi said as he began putting the records back.

"You mean Shinjiro isn't with that bitch Ishiko?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, she was unfaithful to her mate so she was removed." Takeshi replied matter of factly. "Interesting and what of their son?"

"He still roams but he is still the Prince."

"Interesting. I believe we will begin our journey South in a few days."

"We leave in three days." Takeshi then left the room to begin preparations.

"So what type of demon are the Lord and Lady of the South?" Kagome asked as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"They are wolves."

"That's interesting. So the North are foxes, the South are wolves, and the West are dogs. Let me guess the East are cats." Kagome said half jokingly.

"Actually they are." Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome laughed

"So the Lord of East and West are natural enemies. The West and North are natural enemies. Basically all the Lords are natural enemies." Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle before recovering.

"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru gave one of his rare smiles.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome said as she hopped off the desk.

"I will tell you later." Sesshomaru gave her a kiss before leaving the room. Kagome soon left the room.

* * *

Later that evening after a dinner without Kimiko, Kagome retired to her room while Sesshomaru talked with Lord Takeshi. Kagome put on her sleep shorts and tank top before settling into bed with a book. She had read two chapters before Sesshomaru arrived. Kagome continued to read while Sesshomaru changed into a t-shirt and sleep pants. Sesshomaru crawled into bed and plucked the book from Kagome's hands.

"You know I was reading that." Kagome said feigning anger.

"Very well I guess you enjoy its company more than mine." Sesshomaru made a move to get up looking away from her to hide a smile.

"Nothing could be more enjoyable than your company."

"Very well then I guess I will stay." Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru pulled her to him.

"So what were you thinking earlier when we were in Takeshi's study."

"I was thinking many things. You shall have to tell me the moment." Sesshomaru said feigning ignorance although he knew what she was talking about.

"Well I was saying that all the Lords are natural enemies and that about sums it up."

"I was merely thinking that because we are natural enemies maybe that is why I find you so delicious." Sesshomaru emphasized this by kissing her passionately. Sesshomaru began inhaling the spicy scent that had mixed itself with Kagome's. Sesshomaru's mouth left Kagome's and began trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck until he came to where her neck met her shoulders. Sesshomaru kissed and sucked in the same are until Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru began to feel her hands pushing at his t-shirt. Kagome's instinct to mate was beginning to take control and Sesshomaru realized this. Sesshomaru began to pull away but Kagome him close.

"Kagome you know we must stop."

"No we don't."

"We should. When we mate I want us to be in our home in our bed in the West." Sesshomaru held her at arms length. Kagome took a few deep breaths hoping to stabilize the feelings he brought forth. After a few moments Kagome felt as if she could speak again.

"You're right."

"I knew you would see things my way once you got control over your instincts."

"Just to be sure I'm going to read my book." Kagome then leaned over the side of the bed to grab the forgotten text. Sesshomaru crawled out of the bed walking toward the door.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?"

"I'm going to take a nice cold shower." Sesshomaru said as he left the room. Kagome giggled once she was sure he was out of hearing range.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to an ear piercing scream. Sesshomaru bolted out of bed and ran to where the scream came from. When he reached the bathroom he noticed that the source of the scream was Kagome and he knew what it was about. Sesshomaru turned to run back to the room but two clawed hands grabbed him.

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this?" Kagome was mad and Sesshomaru could feel it.

"Well Kagome, it is a mark of sorts."

"It's a hicky damn it."

"What is a hicky?" Sesshomaru was puzzled.

"This," Kagome pointed to where her neck and shoulder met. "is a hicky."

"No that is a temporary mating mark."

"What?"

"It lets others know that you are mine but we are not officially mates."

"What?"

"It will keep other males away."

"Why did you do this especially without my consent?"

"Because we are going to the South.""

"And that matters why?"

"You know the wolf prince Kouga right?"

"Yes what does that have to do with anything?"

"He is the prince of the South."

"So. It's been 500 years and since Takeshi says we have kids then we must have become mates."

"Yes, but apparently Kouga is trying to track down where you live in this era so he can put a stop to our mating."

"Oh. Well I guess I can hide my hicky then."

"Just make sure Kouga sees it so he'll stay away."

"Fine. My mom's gonna flip though."

"She will understand because your father was a demon."

**A/N:**

**Ok here is a new chapter I'm still working with a notebook and I found out my laptop is fried so I'm working on saving up for a new one. But I'm working off of my sister's old one for right now. But at least I updated. LOL.**


	15. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters.**

**Chapter 15-Secrets**

Three days later Kagome, Sesshomaru, Riko, and Lord Takeshi boarded a private place.

"Where is Lady Kimiko?" Riko asked as she sat in her seat.

"She will be staying here because there must be somebody here to take care of the land." Kagome and Sesshomaru both smelled his lie.

"Why is she really staying behind?" Kagome asked as she grinned.

"Because of her actions a few days back."

Kagome colored in anger when she finally remembered. After the luggage was loaded Takeshi gave the pilot the signal to take off. They had only been in the air for a few minutes when Kagome leaned over onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. This movement caused her shirt to move farther down her neck exposing the dark bruise.

"Kagome Higurashi what is that on your neck?" Riko asked in Kagome's ear. Kagome leaned up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Ask Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru what did you put on my daughter's neck?" Riko asked angrily.

"It is a temporary mating mark." Sesshomaru said this like it was the end of the discussion.

"Why?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Because of the wolf prince."

"Kouga seemed harmless enough when I met him at mine and Gen's wedding. Why would he be a threat?"

"Well in my era Kouga is pursuing Kagome because he believes her to be his mate. This will help prevent his advances."

"Alright but Sesshomaru you ever give my child another hicky I will make your life hell."

"Yes Riko." Kagome barely suppressed a giggle.

"Kagome this better not happen again do you hear me?" Kagome's tail pulled itself closer to her body.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome then leaned back on Sesshomaru and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

* * *

A woman who looked like Kagome's human form was running through the woods trying to get away from something. She never looked back. She reached a clearing and finally looked behind and found the space empty. She looked back to what was in front of her and found what she had been running from. It attacked her and she screamed in pain. After a second she sent purified energy at the creature causing it to howl in pain.

That was when Kagome was woken by her mother.

"Kagome let go of Sesshomaru you're purifying him." Kagome let go at that and could hear Sesshomaru cursing.

"Kagome why were you purifying Sesshomaru." Takeshi asked keeping his distance.

"I didn't purify Sesshomaru. The girl in my dream was trying to purify some creature." Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru who was pale and unconscious.

Kagome cried. "I wasn't trying to hurt him. Will he be ok?"

"He'll be ok once he's rested a while." Takeshi assured her. About that time the plane landed on the lawn of Lord Shinjiro's house. Lord Shinjiro came across the lawn to welcome his guests when he saw Sesshomaru was passed out.

"What has happened here? Why is Lord Sesshomaru unconscious?"

"I accidentally purified him Lord Shinjiro." Kagome responded in a shaky voice.

"Explain why you purified him." Lord Shinjiro held anger in his tone.

"This will be explained later. For now we must get Sesshomaru some help." Takeshi answered. Shinjiro had a displeased look but nodded in agreement. Lord Shinjiro went over and picked Sesshomaru up then quickly walked back to his domain. Kagome followed behind Shinjiro but was not allowed past a set of heavy double doors. Kagome sniffed the air and knew it was a kind of hospital. Kagome sat by the door for over an hour before Shinjiro came out.

"How is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she got to her feet.

"It is none of your concern you bitch. You are not his mate." Lord Shinjiro said grabbing Kagome by her hair. Kagome gasped in pain.

"I believe I am or will be. My name is Kagome. This Sesshomaru is from the past as I am. Well a past of our relationship."

"Lies!" Shinjiro yelled throwing Kagome to the floor. Kagome yelped when she hit a wall.

"That's enough Lord Shinjiro." A weak voice was heard from behind Lord Shinjiro. Kagome opened her eyes to see a pale Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru you should be lying down." Kagome got up and rushed to his side as she fought her nausea.

"I am fine Kagome."

"No you're not you need rest. I'm so sorry for trying to purify you."

"It's alright." Sesshomaru said and then Lord Shinjiro decided to speak up.

"It's not alright that bitch is not your mate. Kagome--"

"Kagome is going to be his mate they are from the feudal era Lord Shinjiro." Lord Takeshi said as he entered the room. At this Lord Shinjiro looked at looked at Lord Takeshi and went silent. At that moment Takeshi ran a mind link between himself and Lord Shinjiro.

'_Shinjiro they do not know yet.'_

'_Why shouldn't we tell them so it can be changed?'_

'_Because that is not our job. We are not here to change things we are here to help Kagome with her dreams. We are here to give them answers to their questions concerning her dreams such as why she has them and who the person is.'_

'_We should tell them. They deserve to know.'_

'_We can't. That would change how things are supposed to go. We cannot change the past. What happened is supposed to happen and we are not here to stop it.'_

'_Is Kagome not the one who was sent back in time to change things or am I imagining this? Maybe we are here to stop it but last time we didn't. Maybe we are here to stop their mating. We can do what we want. Kagome did. Inuyasha was supposed to stay pinned to that tree for all eternity but Kagome came to the past and changed all of that. Do you believe that she was actually supposed to save his hide or was it merely a decision made by somebody else.'_

'_I don't know. Maybe you are right. One thing I do know is that we are not here to stop them from mating. Maybe we could change how things happened for them. Maybe after her dreams are solved we can tell her depending on how she takes that news.'_

'_We know how she will handle that news. She will run. She will want to keep Sesshomaru safe.'_

'_But we both know he finds her because she goes on to have two beautiful children.'_

'_That is true then we will tell her before she reads the last part of the puzzle which means we are both going to the East.'_

With that said Takeshi dissolved the link.

"Kagome I promise I'm fine. Let me beat the hell out of Shinjiro for what he did to you."

"No Sesshomaru you aren't strong enough."

"Kagome I'm sorry for being violent with you. I have never seen you like this." Shinjiro said in an apologetic tone.

"I guess after so many years I would have changed but I would never have thought that I would have changed that much." Kagome mused to herself.

'_Demons don't really change in appearance through the years after they reach adult years.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'_They are keeping something from us.' _Sesshomaru decided before passing out.

"Lord Shinjiro, Lord Takeshi would you help me. Sesshomaru just passed out. Help me get him back to bed." Lord Takeshi quickly walked to Sesshomaru's side and helped Kagome put Sesshomaru in a cot. Lord Takeshi then left the room to find Lord Shinjiro who had disappeared.

Two days later Sesshomaru woke feeling strong but a little stiff. He looked over and saw Kagome asleep with her head resting on his cot. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck causing her to wake. Kagome sat up and stretched.

"Sesshomaru you're awake." Kagome said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes and I am fine. How is your head?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Since you are a demon it has probably already healed."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. How long was I out?"

"Two days I think."

"I will require a bath as well." Sesshomaru sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Sesshomaru froze when he felt two sets of claws go along his scalp. He pulled his hands in front of him and was amazed.

"You gave me back my other arm."

"I thought it would be nice since I almost killed you. Also because I helped you lose it in the first place." Sesshomaru then reached over and gave Kagome a hug.

"Thank you, my Kagome." Sesshomaru released her and stared at his hands in disbelief.

"You're welcome. Another reason I gave you back your arm is because I kind of dropped in on your dreams. You seemed sad without it. In all your dreams you called yourself half a man because of it."

"And when did you learn how to do that?"

"I just kind of did. I mean one minute I'm wondering what you're thinking the next I'm there in your mind."

"You should try your mind link on Takeshi or Shinjiro because they are hiding something important from us."

"Really, like what?"

"Probably the real reason why Shinjiro freaked out and attacked you."

**A/N:**

**Ok guys I have updated twice in less than a month. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it isn't as long as the last one but at least I updated right..LOL. There may not be an update for a while because I am going off to college in less than a month but I will try my hardest. Ok guys be honest with me about this chapter what do you think Lord Takeshi and Lord Shinjiro are hiding. If you get it right I will dedicate the chapter where it becomes known to you but if more than one person gets it right then I will dedicate it to all who got it right. LOL. I hope my plot line isn't that easy to see through. LOL. Well I hope you guys criticise me a bunch cause I feel too up high on my cloud here or pedestal whatever you like better so really get in my face about it. LOL. Be brutally honest with me. I hope you liked it and I look forward to reading your reviews. Love you all.**


	16. Another Scroll Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters.**

**Chapter 16- Another Scroll Revealed**

Later that evening Lord Shinjiro pulled Kagome and Sesshomaru into his library. Kagome and Sesshomaru began to explain why they were there but Shinjiro soon interrupted them.

"I know why you are here."

"What?"

"Lord Takeshi has already informed me."

"So you know what we require?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes indeed I do and I know where it is but I will need Kagome's help opening the box."

"Why would you need my help?" Kagome asked shyly.

"It requires the blood of the one who dreams the dreams."

"How much?" Sesshomaru questioned hesitantly.

"Only a small amount. I need only to prick her finger."

"Where is it?" Kagome asked in a quivering voice.

Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and put his arms around her bringing his lips closer to her ear.

"What is wrong?"

"I am not a fan of blood."

"Don't look then and don't breathe too much."

"Alright just tell me when its safe."

Just then a small wooden box was placed on Shinjiro's desk.

"This is it. Please come this way Kagome."

Kagome walked over to the desk and held her hand over the box. Sesshomaru skillfully used his claw to prick her right index finger. Shinjiro then directed her hand to the lock on the box. When the blood touched the lock the box gave a tiny hiss as it unlocked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's index finger to make sure the tiny cut had healed itself.

"Kagome you can open your eyes its done."

"What about the blood on the lock?"

"It seems to have absorbed it."

Kagome opened her eyes and breathed in. Shinjiro had already opened the box and was pulling the scroll from inside. Shinjiro opened the scroll and looked strangely at it.

"I can barely read this." Shinjiro said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kagome was the only one who could actually read the one Lord Takeshi possessed. She may be able to read this one as well." With that said, Shinjiro handed the scroll to Kagome. Kagome read the scroll quickly and then looked up.

"What does it say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It describes the battle in which she died. It describes everything in great detail but it doesn't tell her name or the person she fought against. It says that we must go to the east for more information."

"Well I will have to inform Lord Takeshi about this then we will make arrangements with Lord Akemi." Shinjiro stated

* * *

Later That Evening

* * *

"Lord Takeshi we have a problem." Shinjiro stated later when they were alone in the library.

"What's the problem?"

"The scroll said that she needed to go to the West after she goes to the East."

"They will go to the past for that particular scroll."

"What if Kagome decides to go see Sesshomaru or what if Sesshomaru decides to come to her?"

"I don't think that will happen. The Sesshomaru from the Feudal era will not leave Kagome and Sesshomaru will know this."

"Maybe but this is around the time that Sesshomaru's lands were virtually destroyed."

"We will have to tell them before anything happens."

"I still don't know if we should. Things are supposed to happen the way they happened."

"I still believe that we are here to fix things. We could help them. They deserve happiness."

"We will consult Lord Akemi on this matter before we decide on a course of action."

"That would be best for all I suppose."

* * *

Soon after reading they ate their dinner with Lady Amika, Lord Shinjiro, and Lord Takeshi. After this Sesshomaru and Kagome decided that it would be best to go to bed seeing as they would need to be up early for their trip to the Eastern Lands. They began walking down the halls toward the rooms they had been appointed to when Kagome heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome spun around in response to the voice.

"Kouga is that you?"

"Yes. Can I talk to you in private?"

"I believe that it would not be wise for you to talk alone with my intended mate." Sesshomaru said glaring at Kouga.

"You have not mated yet. Either way you two should not mate."

"Why should we not Kouga?" Kagome asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You have not seen what I have. You have not --"

"KOUGA!" Shinjiro said interrupting what he knew was coming.

"Father they should know."

"This is not our place."

"But what if it is?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Nothing Sesshomaru. Kouga does not know what he says."

"I know exactly what I'm saying Father."

"Kouga you should leave this matter to Lord Takeshi and I for the time being."

"Either way Kagome will become my mate."

"No she will not. She will be Sesshomaru's mate and you know that."

"Ask her."

"Kouga, I do not love you. Why can you not understand that? You are a dear friend to me but I love Sesshomaru." Kagome said trying to make him understand. After Kouga heard those words he began to walk away feeling the heart in his chest break more with each step.

"Now Lord Shinjiro you will tell us what that was all about." Sesshomaru said glaring at the Lord.

"I cannot at this time. Kouga knows far too much because of his years." With that Shinjiro began walking after his son leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to wonder.

* * *

Kagome's Dream

* * *

The same woman from her dreams appeared once more. She was sitting by a stream washing her hands and face after walking all day. She heard a twig snap behind her and a demon appeared out of nowhere. The woman quickly had her bow raised an arrow ready. The demons eyes were glowing a bring red, the color of blood. The woman became frightened and aimed for the demon but in a split second the demon was gone. She looked all around her but could not see it. There was a howl from above and as she looked up the demon pounced knocking her to the ground. The demon tore at her flesh with his claws causing her to scream in pain.

This is when Kagome sat upright tears streaming down her face. She looked to Sesshomaru who was now stroking her hair. Kagome curled into his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Kagome had felt the claws and knew the woman's pain. After she had stopped crying she retold her dream to Sesshomaru who could only stare in horror as to how vivid her dreams were becoming. Sesshomaru held Kagome until she fell asleep and then went to sleep himself holding her close to his chest.

The next morning Kagome woke to Sesshomaru caressing her hair. It seemed as if he didn't even realize that she was awake.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled when Sesshomaru jumped as if startled.

"Good Morning Kagome." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru briefly before climbing out of bed.

They gathered in the dining hall for breakfast with the two Lords and Lady Amika. Kouga was present but sat farther down the table with his head held low.

"We will leave for the East tomorrow morning." Lord Shinjiro announced shortly after all had finished their meal. All present nodded their head in understanding except for Lady Amika who would stay behind with Kouga to run the lands.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time writing this Chapter and I also am in college and have been working hard this semester. I hope that you enjoyed it and are still loyal readers. I hope to get some reviews from you all so that I can make this story even better.**


	17. Decisions Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other original characters.**

**Chapter 17-Decisions made**

The next day Kagome along with the other lords boarded Shinjiro's private jet to take them to the east where Lord Akemi lived. The flight was long and so Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder and woke when they touched down on Akemi's lawn. Upon exiting the plane Kagome could only stare in aw at the two beautiful demons standing in front of her. Lord Akemi stood maybe taller than Sesshomaru with Hair to the middle of his back. The color was a beautiful Reddish Orange color with Blonde highlights. Kagome then looked to his glowing greenish yellow eyes before seeing his yellow markings on his cheeks and the golden sun upon his forehead. Kagome then looked to Lady Monomi who seemed to be as tall as herself and with dirty blonde hair. Monomi's eyes are what fascinated Kagome because they were a bright blue. She then had tan markings on her cheeks with a golden sun upon her forehead. Kagome was sure that if any of the boys she knew saw her they would drool all over themselves. Kagome was startled out of her perusing when Lord Akemi began walking over.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. How are you these days?"

"I am well Lord Akemi. Is this your mate?"

"Of course it is. You've met her before."

"No he has not. He is Feudal Sesshomaru." Lord Takeshi stepped in.

"Oh well then I must assume you are here for the scroll."

"Yes we are but we will take care of that business in a bit." Lord Shinjiro said with a look that said not to question.

"Alright then. Let me show you to your rooms." With that they all began to walk toward Akemi's huge estate.

_'Lord Akemi we must speak later alone with you about some things.'_

_'You know you shouldn't just drop in like that. You scared me a little. What do we need to speak about?'_

_'Just meet Lord Shinjiro and I in your library after you finish showing them to their rooms.'_

With that Takeshi disolved the mind link and followed the others behind Akemi.

After all were settled in their room the Akemi went to the library to find Shinjiro and Takeshi already seated on an overstuffed couch.

"What will we be discussing?" Akemi prodded.

"The woman who stood by Sesshomaru. That was Kagome." Takeshi announced.

"I figured as much but what are we discussing."

"We will be discussing if we should tell them or not." Shinjiro said cutting to the chase.

"Shouldn't we ask Sesshomaru about this? What if we told them last time and it made no difference."

"You may be right but we can't very well call him and risk him showing up." Shinjiro stated blandly.

"How about I call him now and ask him what we should do when they show up?"

"He will realize the date right away and know." Takeshi said after some thought.

"That may be but wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yes." The lords stated at once.

"Then we should tell him or at least ask him if it will make a difference."

"Maybe but should we really be the ones to tell them." Takeshi said as he stared into the distance contemplating events past.

"Are you suggesting that we have Sesshomaru tell them?" Shinjiro stated as if Takeshi was an idiot.

"The two Sesshomarus cannot meet. We must think of a plan." Akemi stated before beginning to think.

After much deliberation about what must be done the three lords decided on a course of action. They used facts from the past and threw in a lie or two before they were all satisfied. After this they all went to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"They are definitely up to something." Kagome stated as she sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru questioned sitting beside her.

"I tried to drop in on the mind link Lord Takeshi had with Lord Akemi but I could only catch certain things before I was pushed out."

"What all did you hear?"

"They needed to talk and something about the library."

"I guess we will see in the next few days if there is anything going on." Sesshomaru stated as he got up to dress for dinner.

* * *

After dinner the Lords along with Kagome gathered in the library to find the scroll that they searched for. Akemi looked everywhere in his library and could not find it.

"I'm sure it was here. I talked to Lord Takeshi when you first showed up and I found it and put it in a place I would remember but all I've found in that place is a report from Lord Sesshomaru's lands during the Feudal Era."

"How could you lose the scrolls Lord Akemi!" Sesshomaru yelled in anger.

"I don't know. I put it right here. Maybe it got moved. I'll search more tomorrow but for now I think we should all sleep."

"I think we should find it now. We need answers Lord Akemi." Sesshomaru was fuming and Kagome knew it.

"Sesshomaru, maybe it would be better to look tomorrow. We are all tired and maybe Lord Akemi has only forgotten where he put it and will know in the morning." Kagome said trying to soothe him.

"Fine. We will sleep but in the morning it better be found." Sesshomaru said and then walked from the library.

"I'm sorry. I think being away from his lands for so long is getting to him. If you find any scrolls for his lands during the time we are gone can you please show them to him so that he will feel better." Kagome said before leaving the room to follow Sesshomaru. After she left the phone that was barely used rang startling the three Lords. Takeshi was the first to recover and went to answer it. Takeshi's eyes widened when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Sesshomaru. How are the children?"

"They are as good as can be expected."

"So why are you calling?"

"You know why I'm calling Takeshi."

"What happened last time?"

"We were not told."

"Should we change that."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I will let you know but you know what else to do. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Make sure that happens."

"We will. Give my regards to the children."

"By the way the scroll is in your safe."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye." With that Takeshi hung the phone up and told the other lords of the new developments.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright. I got another chapter up. Two chapters three days I think thats a record for me. I'm just gonna let you know that the next chapter is where the secrets will be revealed. It is going to be a long Chapter so it may take me a bit but I promise it will be worth the wait. This story still has quite a ways before I'm done with it so keep reading and reviewing. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I may answer them. Thanks and I hope you have a great day. Love you all.  
**


	18. A Secret Revealed

_**I Do Not Own Any Of The Original Characters. But I soo wish I did. Thank You**_

**Chapter 18-A Secret Revealed**

The next morning after breakfast the lords and Kagome went into the library upon hearing that Akemi had found the scroll.

"Where was it?" Kagome asked.

"It was in my safe. I had forgotten I put it there to keep it safe." Akemi laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter Lord Akemi. We should be back by now." Sesshomaru was still fuming from last night.

"Sesshomaru he was only laughing at himself for forgetting that he put it in the safe to keep it safe." Kagome began to giggle as she said this.

"Either way lets get on with it." Sesshomaru said before Akemi handed the scroll to Kagome. Kagome's eyes scanned the scroll quickly and looked up.

"What does it say?" Sesshomaru questioned quickly.

"It says that she has been reincarnated many times and each time she has died. It starts telling the stories of each of her lives and how they died. It said all the names of her lives are in the west."

"Then I guess we head back." Sesshomaru stated in a relieved tone.

"I do not think it would be wise for Kagome to travel to your lands at this time." Akemi stated in a worried tone.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome you know how you asked me to find scrolls about for the time that Lord Sesshomaru was missing?"

"Yes."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru's lands will be invaded in a days time. I discovered it last night."

"Kagome, I have to get back to defend my lands. I don't want you getting hurt." Sesshomaru said with a worried look on his face.

"Then I will stay here with Lord Akemi until you return."

"What if the well does not accept me?"

"I have a feeling that it was not because of the jewel shards that I was able to transport. I think that any person with even a hint of demon in them can go through."

"Lord Akemi you better take good care of her. If I come back and find that she has been mistreated in any way I will kill you."

"She will not be harmed Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru you should probably go so that you can make it to your lands in time." Kagome said with a sad look on her face.

"I will as soon as I get back to the room and change. I will need my clothes for this." With that said Kagome and Sesshomaru walked the distance to their room and Kagome sat on the bed while Sesshomaru changed.

"I will return as soon as I know my lands are safe."

"I know. Please be careful I can't lose you."

"I will be fine my love. You find out what they are hiding from us."

"I will. You should be going." Kagome said her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Sesshomaru walked the a few steps to her and put his hand behind her neck pulling her close for a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Kagome laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. They stood that way for what seemed like moments before Kagome pulled away and with unspoken words they walked outside. Sesshomaru kissed her once more on the cheek before he flew off. Kagome stood in the same place for a moment with tears streaming down her face. After the tears had dried she went inside to join the others.

* * *

The next day Kagome woke feeling the bed next to her for Sesshomaru before realizing he was not there. She then remembered where Sesshomaru was and wondered how he was and what he was doing. She then became worried because her friends and children were at Sesshomaru's when they had left. She knew Sesshomaru would take care of them but she still worried. She went to the bathroom for a shower before dressing and going to breakfast. When she sat down and began eating she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw none other than Sesshomaru.

"I thought you left to go to your lands."

"I did. I am the Sesshomaru from this time."

"Why are you here?"

"I have important news for you."

"What kind of news? If you are the Sesshomaru from this time then you must know how the children and my friends are."

"The children are fine. Inuyasha and your friends saw the army coming and they hid the children. Your friends fought alongside of me and they were injured but did survive."

"That will be a relief. So why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you some news and to give you the last scroll."

"Will you please tell me the news?"

"I don't want to spoil this moment it has been so long since I last saw you. I have missed you so much." Sesshomaru said before wrapping his arms around Kagome. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply taking in her scent.

"What do you mean? Are we not married or mated?"

"Yes we mated but Kagome you died."

"What? How?"

"We had the final battle with Naraku and he killed you. I tried to revive you but it was impossible. I tried everything but nothing worked. I have lived in our home for 500 years waiting for you to come back to me and our children but when you didn't come I waited til the time when I knew we would be looking for the scrolls."

"What?"

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I thought I should be the one to tell you."

"Can we change it?" Kagome asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"We have already changed one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Last time we were not told."

"So should I tell you from the past?"

"I believe that would be best."

"I have one question."

"What is that my love?"

"How much time did I spend with the children before I died?"

"Not very long but they do know who you are. I told them stories since they were young about you. They wanted to come meet you."

"Did you bring them?"

"No, I figured it would be painful for both you and them."

"Why would that be?"

"It would be because they haven't known you and you would never want to leave them."

"True, it would probably change things anyway."

"More than likely but they do love you."

"So what can your past self and I do to keep me alive?"

"Just be careful and don't do anything risky."

"What do you mean?"

" I can't really tell you but here is the scroll." Sesshomaru handed her a scroll that was a dark crimson brown.

"Why is this a different color than the other ones?"

"You will understand after you read it. But I must go and you should read it after I get back."

"Why do you have to go?"

"If I stay too much longer I will not let you go." Before Kagome could respond Sesshomaru was gone.

About ten minutes later Lord Takeshi came into the room followed by Lord Shinjiro. Lord Takeshi walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What did he say?"

"He told me I'm going to die." With that said Kagome broke down and cried.

"It will be ok. We will prevent that from happening."

"What if we can't? I'm going to die and abandon my children."

"We will figure something out."

"ok. I just hope that the Sesshomaru from the past comes back soon."

* * *

Two weeks Later

* * *

Kagome was really starting to worry about Sesshomaru but she knew that he had to be ok because of the simple fact that he was here in the future. She just wished he would come back soon. Kagome was now pacing by the front window when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Kagome stop pacing I'm fine."

"I know but I can't help worrying about you."

"I know but just look outside." Kagome did as present Sesshomaru told her and saw past Sesshomaru coming toward the door. She dropped the phone back on the cradle and ran outside.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, the enemy is still in our lands but it is not as strong as it once was. How are you?"

"I'm good but i had some surprises while you were gone."

"Oh really like what?"

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you." After they went inside and were bombarded by people they finally got to have a little alone time.

"So what all happened while I was gone?" Sesshomaru asked while running his fingers through Kagome's hair. Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshomaru and with sorrow in her eyes she explained all that he had told her.

"I will not let that happen."

"Maybe it is supposed to."

"I do not believe that is so. We will stop it from happening."

"I have no idea if we can but we should probably read the new scroll."

"Yes we should but know that I will never let anything happen to you." With that said Sesshomaru kissed Kagome before they went to the study where the other lords were located.

As soon as Sesshomaru walked in the study he smelled something off about the air as did the other Lords. Sesshomaru automatically knew the scent of that of old blood.

"Why does it smell like blood in here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am unsure it didn't smell like this last time I was in here." Lord Akemi explained.

"I think I know what it is." Kagome said as she pulled the scroll from it's hiding place. As soon as it hit the air the smell grew.

"Did you not notice this Kagome?" Lord Takeshi asked.

"No. It smelled like paper when I got it."

"I believe we should read its contents." Sesshomaru said already knowing what it would say. He recognized the smell.

After a few seconds Kagome opened the scroll where a ring fell from its folds dropping to the ground. The ring was covered in blood as well. Kagome picked it up and held it in her hand while she read aloud the scroll.

My name is Kagome. I am the Lady of the West and mate of Sesshomaru. You may be wondering why the scroll is covered in blood. It is mine. Inuyasha is writing this for me. I hope that the future Sesshomaru has found me in my past and has given this to me. The ring inside is Sesshomaru's mother's. I put this with this so that all will know that I am who I say I am. Know that my final battle was long and hard and for one split second when I wasn't looking a weapon pierced my flesh. I cannot say who it was but I will tell you this. The person holds great power and I would have grown to that power if not for my demise.

"I can't continue." Kagome said as tears streamed down her face.

"You must. This scroll may give us a clue as to how to save you." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome then nodded her head and began to read again.

The dreams you are experiencing younger self are those of past lives but soon you will see the future of your own. You will see your own death but I fear that it will be too late. I know that you are crying and wanting to stop and I as well would like to not continue for I am not long for the world but you need to know that not everything is as it seems and that you can change our future.

"At the bottom it is dated but somebody scribbled it out." Kagome explained through tears.

"It was probably my half brother. He knew it would alter things too much." Sesshomaru explained as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I got back to school and I was busy all summer and it was almost finished but I had to go through and critique some things. I hope you like it and I hope it brings tears to your eyes. Let me know what you think.  
**


	19. Another Author's Note

Looks like I failed at my promise to update before last December. Life has gotten really stressful. I am still in college but I don't work at Wal-Mart anymore. I got married in June and that was stressful. We moved out into the country and so I don't have internet at the moment. I hope to update in the near future. If you want to contact me you can email me at a u d i e 1 9 9 0 g m a i l . c o m just take out the spaces. I am more than happy to hear from you guys.


	20. Yet another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I recently got a review asking for me to update. I actually sat down almost a year ago and wrote a few chapters. I didn't have internet at my house so I grabbed the flash drive and I took it with me to school. Between home and school it disappeared. I am trying to find it because we moved around the time I lost it so I think maybe it's at my new house. If I don't find it soon I will at least rewrite one chapter soon. Don't give up on me yet. I've been super busy getting married and moving and going to school. I graduate in May so after that I'm all yours.**


End file.
